


The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving

by belca77777



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bot Feels, Bruce is Emotionally Stable, But That Doesn't Mean They Can't Make a Baby, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, ROBOPREG IS A REAL THING, ROBOTPREG, Robopreg, Robot Big Bang Challenge, Robot Feels, Robot children, Robotics, Robots, Robots Don't Get Pregnant, Tony Flirts to Show Affection, Tony Sexually Harasses Everyone, probably, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Тони замечает, что в мастерской начинают пропадать вещи… и обнаруживает, что боты скрывают от него очень большой секрет. Точнее, очень маленький.Рассказ, в котором Дубина — клептоман; Ю — жутко стеснительный; Лапа-Растяпа — гений программирования; ДЖАРВИС — саркастичный сукин сын; Пеппер заботится о Тони везде, кроме мастерской; Брюс — его бро; Тор — любимец; Клинт — не такой идиот, каким кажется; Стив постоянно выбирает неподходящее время; а решать проблемы всегда непросто.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Dummy & Tony Stark, Dummy/Butterfingers/You, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Butterfingers G. D. I. Stark Guide to Problem Solving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530044) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



> Прмечание переводчика:  
> Перевод названия «Руководство по решению проблем от Лапы-Растяпы ТМ Старка»

Лапа-Растяпа, как и все роботы Тони Старка, обладал индивидуальностью.

И дело не в том, что Тони намеренно программировал свои ИИ… ну, стервозными… Они просто получались стервозными.

Но Тони не был в этом виноват. Он всегда начинал с желания создать нормальный, скучный обучающийся компьютер, а всё заканчивалось тем, что он или четыре дня не спал, или расставался с очередным пиарщиком и уходил в запой, или у него поднималась высокая температура, или он начинал бессознательно писать программы во время скучных частей заседания совета директоров (всех; все части заседаний совета директоров скучные. Эх. Скучные заседания.)

Так что в конце концов обязательно возникала какая-нибудь крошечная, незначительная аномалия — не ошибка, нет… просто… лазейка в параметрах программирования. Нечто, наделяющее ИИ чуть большей индивидуальностью, чем хотелось бы Тони. Это были совсем небольшие отклонения, и, так как Тони терпеть не мог без веской причины выдергивать у кого-то мозг, он не собирался поступать так со своими ботами из-за каких-то там мелочей.

Таким образом, Дубина узнал, что такое стыд, и то, что все угрозы в его адрес являлись полной чушью; ДЖАРВИС, изначально казавшийся преданным и вежливым, в итоге превратился в саркастичного сукиного сына; а из-за того, что в ключевой момент развития Ю в мастерскую ворвался орущий Оби, бот стал настолько застенчивым, что большинство людей даже не знало о его существовании — Тони просил Ю принести отвертку только для того, чтобы найти Стива или Брюса, которые вручали ее Тони, в то время как бесполезный робот прятался за диваном.

Ну, а Лапа-Растяпа… ронял вещи.

Много вещей. Если сказать честно — чего Тони изо всех сил старался не делать, — все. Лапа-Растяпа легко мог победить в номинации «наименее полезный помощник-бот во вселенной», потому что это маленькое дерьмо роняло буквально всё.

Нарочно.

Лапа-Растяпа нарочно ронял вещи, потому что — к огромному сожалению Тони — узнал о юморе из старых мультфильмов «Looney Tunes» и «The Three Stooges» и решил, что подобный уровень бессмысленной некомпетентности является вершиной комедийного искусства.

(Врезка: Тони знал, что это не так, но все остальные были полны беспощадной решимости поощрить Лапу-Растяпу в игнорировании значительно превосходящего его интеллектом Тони, и истерично смеялись всякий раз, когда тот ронял чашку с кофе ему на колени. Да, Стив, Тони тебя имеет в виду. И Пеппер. И ублюдочного Ника Фьюри.)

Когда Лапа-Растяпа что-то ронял, оно сначала катилось, или кувыркалось, или отскакивало, или рикошетило, или каким-то иным способом перемещалось по полу, а потом его больше никто не видел. И не слышал. Но ничего страшного, Тони был чертовым гением и миллиардером. Он мог позволить себе купить несколько запасных деталей. К тому же почти всегда Дубина подхватывал что-нибудь полезное, а бригада уборщиков, раз в два месяца посещавшая мастерскую (под чрезвычайно строгим надзором Тони), находила остальное.

Ну и что из того, что пропало несколько шурупов и проводов? Кого волновало исчезнувшее палладиевое ядро, отвалившееся от опытного образца репульсорного двигателя джета? Или то, что мастерская поглотила несколько шайб и конденсаторов?

Это было не страшно. Пока однажды Тони не попросил Дубину подать магнитную отвертку, а той не оказалось на месте.

Как и лазерного скальпеля. И звуковой отвертки — точной копии той, что была у Девятого Доктора. Она пронзительно гудела, мигала огнями, и никоим образом не являлась рабочим прототипом, нет, сэр.

Итак, оказалось, что пропадало довольно много чего. И это могло стать проблемой.

***

— Происходит что-то странное, — сказал Тони. — Кажется, кто-то бывает у меня в мастерской.

— М-м-м? Чт… Тони? Почему ты у меня в спальне? — спросил Брюс, нагло проигнорировав абсолютно обоснованное подозрение Тони в серьезном нарушении протоколов безопасности.

— Без моего разрешения, — зловеще добавил Тони.

— Сейчас четыре двадцать три утра, — простонал Брюс.

— Не знаю, как им удалось обойти ДЖАРВИСа, но кем бы они ни были, им лучше вернуть мою звуковую отвертку, или покатятся головы, — продолжил Тони, усаживаясь на край кровати.

Брюс покосился на него.  
— Это что, завуалированное предложение секса? Ты ворвался ко мне, чтобы якобы поговорить об инструментах, но это является какой-то хитроумной метафорой? И ДЖАРВИС — это название для твоей молнии? Тони, должен тебя огорчить — залезть к тебе в штаны совсем несложно.

— А вот и нет… очень даже сложно, — фыркнул Тони.

— Боже, заткнись, — закатил глаза Брюс.

Тони терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Это очень важно.

— Сон важен, Тони, — Брюс упал обратно на кровать и свирепо посмотрел на него. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня было больше пяти часов сна перед встречей с Ужасным Пиратом.

Вот за что Тони любил Брюса — тот всегда слушал его шутки.  
— Именно поэтому ты мой любимчик, — серьезно сообщил он.

— Убирайся, — ответил Брюс.

У Тони была опция по-умолчанию — делать противоположное тому, чего от него хотели люди, поэтому он обнял Брюса.

— Уф, — выдохнул тот. — Ладно, но я собираюсь лечь спать. Разбудишь еще раз — задушу подушкой.

Тони прижался к нему и прошептал на ухо: — Пусть тебе не приснятся пауки-людоеды, бро.

— Заткнись, Тони, — простонал Брюс, шлепая его по плечу. Но он улыбнулся и даже не позеленел, так что Тони решил не воспринимать его всерьез.

***

Они проснулись от воплей Стива, ворвавшегося в комнату Брюса: — Вставай, Тони пропал… Он, похоже, выбрался из мастерской. Ты должен отследить его… Ох. Ох-х. Хм.

Брюс высунул руку из одеяльного буррито и простонал: — Ладно, ладно, иду… Еще пять минут…

— Что значит, «выбрался из мастерской»? — спросил Тони. — Я не выбираюсь, я выхожу из мастерской, и делаю это постоянно! Я Железный Человек! — у него была свобода воли и всё такое, его же не запирали там на ночь. Он же не собака.

— Эй. Ты нашел его. А теперь спать, — буркнул Брюс и принялся громко храпеть. Стив продолжил стоять и выглядеть немного контуженным.

— Вы с Брюсом? — через минуту произнес он. — Э-э. Эм. Вместе?

— Если под «вместе» ты подразумеваешь, что я нахожусь с ним в одной комнате, в одно время и в одной постели после ночи страсти, то да. Но только на семьдесят пять процентов. Мы просто поприжимались друг к другу, потому что Брюс постоянно соблазняет меня разговорами о термоядерной астрофизике и насмешками над Фьюри, а потом жестоко обламывает, отвергая вполне обоснованные опасения по поводу нарушения безопасности и настаивая на том, чтобы я проспал целых пять часов, что, по-моему, не лезет ни в какие ворота. Тебе не кажется, что это не лезет ни в какие ворота? — Тони замолчал. — О чем мы говорили?

— Что за нарушения безопасности? — спросил Стив, потому что был умным. Очень высоким, очень светловолосым и очень умным человеком, умеющим правильно расставлять приоритеты.

Тони лучезарно улыбнулся.  
— Кто-то украл из мастерской мою звуковую отвертку. Абсолютно, кстати, бесполезную. Мы с Брюсом обдумывали план мести, когда он уснул. Или, может, он уснул, а я в одиночку совершил мозговой штурм, точно не помню. Но игрушка была не единственной пропажей.

— Я сплю, — простонал Брюс-одеяльное-буррито. — Уходи, Тони.

Стив выглядел смущенным.

— Пока, бро, — Тони вылез из кровати и потянулся. — Спасибо, что побыл моим обнимашкой, но в следующий раз постарайся не красть мои одеяла.

— Мои одеяла, — раздраженно возразил Брюс-буррито.

— Мой дом, моя комната, мои одеяла, — высокомерно заявил Тони и, схватив Стива за руку, понесся на соблазнительный запах свежесваренного кофе.

***

— Тони, что за нарушения безопасности? — снова спросил Стив, когда Тони покончил с третей чашкой и снова начал чувствовать себя неотразимым, потрясающим и гениальным. — У тебя много врагов. Слишком много. Куча народу хочет убить тебя, их фотографии висят в холле. Я видел их, когда сотрудники службы безопасности водили меня по зданию.

— У меня из мастерской пропало несколько вещей, — сказал Тони, поглядывая на кофе Стива. — Не знаю, как именно… раньше исчезали всякие мелочи, а сейчас — это первый раз, когда предметы просто невозможно уронить случайно или унести под диван. Звуковая отвертка, лазерный скальпель и магнитная отвертка. И самое главное во всем этом — ДЖАРВИС никого не видел.

— Это может быть серьезно, — мрачно сказал Стив, отдавая ему свою кружку. — Тони, твоя мастерская — одно из самых безопасных мест в здании, если туда кто-то проник…

— Может, они невидимки, — задумчиво протянул Тони. — Или мыши! — у него маниакально заблестели глаза. — Боже, Стив! Дуглас Адамс был прав. Что, если они проводят над нами эксперименты? И что, если они знают то, чего не знаем мы? А что, если им не нравится «Доктор Кто»? И что, если они уничтожат мою отвертку? Я этого не переживу, Стив.

— Доктор кто? — повторил Стив.

— Ага.

— Нет, я имею в виду, какой доктор? Настоящий или доктор наук, как Брюс?

— Эй, не обижай моего обнимашку, он тоже доктор. Ну, по крайней мере, — считается. В некоторых странах. Хотя технически у него нет лицензии на практику в США. Думаю, он может лечить в Канаде, — Тони задумчиво наклонил голову. — Стив, а Канада — настоящая страна?

— Да, Тони, Канада — настоящая страна, — тяжело вздохнул Стив.

Позже, когда Тони пришел в мастерскую, он абсолютно точно не собирался заниматься инвентаризацией. Потому, что он — Тони чертов Старк, а Тони чертов Старк не занимается инвентаризацией. Он нанимает людей, чтобы те наняли других людей, которые проведут для него инвентаризацию.

Тони оглянулся и спросил: — ДЖАРВИС, кто был в мастерской?

— За последние три недели в мастерскую заходили вы, Капитан Роджерс и мисс Романофф, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — А также существа, не являющиеся людьми: Тор, Дубина, Лапа-Растяпа, Ю, два робота-уборщика и агент Бартон, который по вашему настоянию был классифицирован как «недочеловеческая форма жизни».

Тони хмыкнул.

— Никого постороннего ни на вашей территории, ни вокруг, обнаружено не было, — продолжил ДЖАРВИС.

— Ясно… хорошо, — кивнул Тони и пошел разбираться со спецификациями последнего обновления двигателя. «Ферарри», не брони. Ее пока нельзя было модернизировать. Вот когда она перестанет быть супер-потрясающей и станет обычно-потрясающей, тогда…

***

Конечно, потом Тони узнал, что случилось с его вещами.

И сюрприз, сюрприз, в этом был виноват Дубина.

***

Тони как раз занимался важным делом — устанавливал «Linux» на ноутбук, найденный в комнате Клинта, когда увидел, что Дубина ведет себя крайне подозрительно. Он убирался. Обычно уборка в его понимании заключалась в том, чтобы из всего немеханического мусора — пустых коробок из-под пиццы и других нефункциональных вещей — сложить в дальнем углу кособокую башню, напоминающую постХалковый Гарлем. Это, конечно, само по себе было довольно большим достижением, и Тони очень гордился Дубиной… но дело было не в этом.

А в том, что раньше бот никогда не подбирал разбросанные трупы разобранных сотовых телефонов (Тони не понимал, зачем кому-то делать их без встроенных спектрометров, поэтому Стив Джобс мог отсосать; пусть покоится с миром) или, не замечая Тони, не пытался вытащить паяльник из-под ускорителя частиц.

— Что там у тебя, приятель? — рассеянно спросил Тони, отмечая, что поведение Дубины было немного аномальным, но не зацикливаясь на этом. До тех пор, пока Дубина с грохотом не уронил батарею, которую, черт побери, уже почти доволок до выхода.

— ДЖАРВИС, заблокируй двери! — рявкнул Тони. Дубина свернул, чтобы не врезаться в стекло, и, яростно размахивая рукой и отчаянно пища, принялся искать другую, еще не закрытую ДЖАРВИСом дверь.

Тони медленно встал и пошел к Дубине, у которого, похоже, случился электронный эквивалент панической атаки — движения стали хаотичными и порывистыми. Что-то не так, подумал Тони. Потому что, несмотря на его постоянные угрозы и оскорбления, Дубина прекрасно знал, что Тони никогда не сделал бы ему ничего плохого. Дубина не должен был бояться Тони.

— Полегче, малыш, — успокаивающе сказал Тони грустно и обижено пищащему Дубине. А потом мимо Тони пронесся Ю, отдавив ему пальцы на правой ноге.

— Что за всеобщая электронная любовь? — прошипел Тони, когда с другой стороны к Дубине, отчаянно жужжа, подлетел Лапа-Растяпа. Дубина продолжал загнанно жаться в угол, но от неловких похлопываний по шасси Лапы-Растяпы и воркования Ю, ему, похоже, становилось лучше.

Через несколько минут он перестал истерично верещать и замолк. Лапа-Растяпа ушел первым, Ю, еще немного поворковав, тоже отъехал.

Тони пристально посмотрел на Дубину. Тот поднял руку и медленно потянулся к нему.  
— С тобой все в порядке, дружище?

Дубина придвинулся ближе и зубцами клешни осторожно обхватил его бицепс. Довольно долго Тони понятия не имел, что происходит, и лишь немного переживал, думая, а вдруг Дубина решит оторвать ему руку или сделать еще что-нибудь ужасное. Но… это же был Дубина… Насилие никогда не являлось его коньком. Скорее, он был пассивно-агрессивно дующимся, вечно виноватым ботом.

А потом, когда Дубина отступил и отпустил его, Тони понял, что это были объятия.

Дубина только что обнимал его.

— Погоди, что? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. — Ты пытаешься… прекрати, прекрати сейчас же! — закричал он, потому что роботизированные руки не были созданы для объятий. — Отстань.

Дубина, печально пискнув, обнял его снова.

— Какой же ты ребенок… — жалобно вздохнул Тони, но обхватил его руками и слегка прижал к себе, ведь кроме Бога и ДЖАРВИСа его никто сейчас не видел. Насчет ДЖАРВИСа он был спокоен — тот всегда был готов прикрыть ему спину, а Бог… ну, Бог никогда этого не делал, но, по крайней мере, он умел держать язык за зубами.

Дубина еще раз пискнул и хлопнул Тони по плечу. Тот закатил глаза и отгоняюще махнул рукой.  
— Всё, я понял, прекрати меня утешать! Это ты ведешь себя как полоумный.

Но Дубина настойчиво потыкал его в бок, чтобы привлечь внимание, а потом стал гладить. Тони отмахнулся и пригрозил, что сделает из него вешалку для шляп, но в груди стало тепло и уютно.

Тони задумался. Дубина испугался, это напугало Тони, и тогда Дубина попытался успокоить его, а это значило, что, кроме того, что он был глупым, бесполезным и неуклюжим, он каким-то образом научился сочувствовать. Тони. Не подчиняться, не слушаться и не помогать, а… заботиться о его счастье. Тони не знал, что с этим делать.

Постойте, ну, конечно, знал.

***

— Я — бог! — объявил Тони за ужином. — Я создал жизнь! — он откупорил шампанское и поднял бутылку. — Давайте это отпразднуем!

— Я создал жизнь! — повторил он, когда к нему повернулись головы абсолютно невпечатленных членов команды.

— Друзья мои! — прогремел Тор. — Воистину, это благодатный день! Мы будем пировать! Мы будем пить и веселиться! Где можно достать жареного кабана?

И да, именно поэтому Тони считал Тора таким классным. Помимо молнии, полетов и дурацкого волшебного молота, он был тем, кто понимал толк в веселье.

— Я уже опередил тебя, брат, — сообщил ему Тони. — Эту вечеринку готовлю я. Свиные отбивные — нам, кроличий корм — Клинту.

— Быть вегетарианцем — не значит, питаться исключительно салатами, — простонал Клинт, пряча лицо в ладонях. Тони понимающе кивнул, потому что было очевидно — Клинт злился из-за того, что не мог съесть вкусную свиную отбивную. Просто недавно его бойфренд предпринял очередную попытку погони за здоровьем (Тони не собирался связываться со старым добрым Агентом Коулсоном — этот человек был совершенно безумным), и теперь Клинту приходилось выживать на спарже, жареной картошке и бифштексах без мяса. Серьезно «Бифштексах без мяса». Тони знал настоящих кроликов, у которых еда была получше.

— Нам нужен мед! — объявил Тор. — На празднестве воины будут вкушать его, пока мы будем рассказывать истории наших побед.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты слышал? Позвони тому парню с медовухой. Давайте отпразднуем! Мой гений не имеет себе равных!

— Хрестоматийный нарциссизм, — прошептал Брюс Наташе. — Думаю, ты пришла к тому же выводу.

— Дубина, Брюс горит? — ухмыляясь, спросил Тони.

Дубина, который парил (не буквально, у Дубины не было репульсоров… во всяком случае, пока, но это обсуждалось, неоднократно) в коридоре, с любопытством попискивая, въехал в комнату.

— О нет! — громко простонал Тони, с преувеличенным ужасом округляя глаза. — Дубина, Брюс горит!

— Тони… — закричал Стив, но было поздно.

Дубина схватил огнетушитель и покрыл Брюса белым порошкообразным содержимым. Наташа со Стивом, сидящие рядом, использовали сверхчеловеческую скорость и рефлексы (Нат) и способность прятаться за вещи (Стив), чтобы не попасть под раздачу.

Все (кроме Тони) тревожно замерли, глядя на Брюса с едва скрываемым опасением.

— Господи, — нахмурившись, сказал Тони. — Ребята, успокойтесь. Если он не позеленел, когда я разбудил его в четыре утра, забравшись к нему в постель и напомнив о гигантских пауках, которые на днях пытались нас съесть, то энтузиазм Дубины в вопросах пожарной безопасности вряд ли вызовет инцидент.

И, конечно, он оказался прав. Потому что при всей его любви к шуткам, нередкой несносности и часто разочаровывающем поведении, Тони Старк никогда не был причиной Халканья Брюса.

— Тебе легко говорить, — вздохнул Клинт. — Ты единственный, кого Халк активно любит.

— Подожди, — встревоженно сказал Брюс. — Что вообще произошло? Я думал, это сон!

Тони моргнул.  
— Ты решил, что тебе приснилось, что я залез к тебе в койку? Ты поэтому настаивал, чтобы мы занялись сексом?

— Ни на чем я не настаивал! — покраснел Брюс. — Я уточнял то, что посчитал довольно важным вопросом!

— Я с удовольствием поговорю с тобой о некоторых довольно важных вопросах… — поигрывая бровями, ухмыльнулся Тони, и остальные члены команды (ну, не Тор) застонали и изобразили рвотные позывы (Клинт с Наташей) и смущенно покраснели (Стив).

— Серьезно, Тони, ты не можешь…

— Что? — уточнил Тони. — В четыре утра залезать в чужую кровать? Брюси-пирожок, должен тебе сообщить, что ты подавал очень противоречивые сигналы. Сначала хотел заняться сексом, потом — пообниматься, а теперь говоришь, что не хотел секса, которого у нас и так никогда не было. Похоже, скоро мне придется тебя заменить. А знаешь что? Уже. Теперь мой любимчик — Тор.

— Превосходно! — пророкотал Тор. — Отпразднуем это пиршеством!

— Эй, — сказал Брюс, глядя на покрывающий его белый порошок. — А что это такое?

Тони задумался.  
— Э-э… вероятно, от него не бывает коррозии.

От рубашки Брюса отделилась большая часть и упала на пол.

— Но тебе лучше принять душ.

***

После этого инцидента Тони оказался настолько занят обновлением программного обеспечения Дубины и переписыванием протоколов безопасности ДЖАРВИСа — для того, чтобы Дубина мог передвигаться по жилым помещениям и играть с друзьями, — что совершенно забыл о пропаже вещей и возможных чужаках в мастерской.

Ну, Тони забыл, а Стив умел концентрироваться на важных вещах намного лучше, поэтому стал самостоятельно искать возможные бреши в организации охраны башни. Тони же всякий раз, когда пропадало что-нибудь еще, думал «о, опять нарушение безопасности! но… ладно, у меня и так полно дел».

Дубина был его первым ИИ, его старшим ребенком, и, возможно, немного странным ботом, но Тони все равно любил его.

Поэтому многолетний опыт и тот факт, что Стиву не удалось ничего найти, подвели Тони к довольно разумной мысли относительно внезапной зацикленности Дубины и пропадающих предметов…

Дубина был клептоманом.

Теория, конечно, не была идеальной, но версия о боте-воришке, таскающем вещи из мастерской, казалась Тони более вероятным объяснением проблемы, чем какой-то неизвестный враг, проникающий в штаб-квартиру только для того, чтобы унести несколько игрушек и запчастей. Кроме того, Тони все-таки поймал Дубину с поличным.

— Как насчет этого, Дубина? — спросил Тони, протягивая ему моток медной проволоки. Дубина осторожно вытащил его из пальцев Тони, медленно покрутил перед видео входом, печально покачал рукой и вернул обратно.

— Ну ладно, не переживай, я еще что-нибудь найду.

Тони не только был гением. Еще он был миллиардером. И если Дубина вдруг начал привязываться к людям или вещам, он был совсем не прочь поделиться. У него много чего было.  
— А вот это? Это твои старые датчики движения. Помнишь, они были у тебя, когда ты был маленьким. Я тогда учил тебя приносить отвертки, помнишь? Не хочешь их взять?

Дубина взволнованно запищал, закачался и вырвал датчики у Тони.  
— Вот и хорошо. Забирай, — тепло улыбнулся тот. — Мне они больше не нужны.

Дубина снова запищал, потом бросился прочь, но затормозил и стал носиться кругами, очевидно, выражая так свою радость. Тони засмеялся.  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты записываешь?

— Естественно, сэр.

— Эй, а у тебя случайно нет версий относительно причины такого поведения Дубины? — спросил он, хватая пустую кружку и направляясь к лестнице.

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр, — сухо ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— О, ну конечно… — закатил глаза Тони. — У тебя есть дела поважнее, чем следить за такими динозаврами. Ты должен проявить немного уважения, Джей. Дубина тебе практически старший брат.

— Естественно, сэр. Я всегда буду считать его членом своей семьи, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Не считайте мое неприятие его поведения отсутствием привязанности.

— Джей, не надо намёков, мы сейчас не обо мне, — Тони поднял кружку вверх и посмотрел на потолок. — А об удивительной способности Дубины к обучению, несмотря на его устаревшую программу.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Но после изучения ваших многочисленных речей об искусственном интеллекте, у меня отсутствуют основания предполагать, что вы обойдете стороной восхваление собственного гения, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Ваша скромность, как всегда, на нуле. Сэр.

Тони вздохнул и пообещал себе, что однажды создаст бота или искусственный интеллект, который не будет принципиально ущербным, тупым или слишком стервозным, и который можно будет продать. Однажды.

— Кофе, — требовательно заявил Тони, заходя на кухню и протягивая кружку. Стив вздохнул, но встал и налил, потому что понимал, что это башня Тони в городе Тони, и что Тони — бог, а остальные существуют лишь для того, чтобы быть его сучками.

Кроме Тора, который тоже был богом. И Наташи, которая не была ничьей сучкой.

Тони вернулся в мастерскую, где все его боты подпрыгивали от счастья и крутились вокруг Дубины, демонстрирующего им свои старые датчики.  
— Да-а… — качая головой, протянул Тони. — Это совсем странно.

Радостный Лапа-Растяпа бросился в сторону и опрокинул рабочий стол, разбросав по полу детали двигателя и инструменты.

Тони вздохнул, развернулся и пошел вверх по лестнице.

Дело в том, что роботы… ну, в общем, роботы были его детьми. Потом он обязательно накричит на них и заставит все убрать, но сейчас он был готов притвориться, что ничего не видел. Пусть они хоть раз повеселятся.

Тони допил кофе и решил поспать.

***

А чуть позже на собственном опыте узнал, что чувствуют те, с кем он пытается заговорить в пять утра. Потому что просыпаться было очень, очень отстойно.

— Что-то не так, — озабоченно нахмурившись, сказал Стив. Тони успел заметить, что тот не в форме, значит, что бы ни случилось, это могло подождать, но Стив схватил его и поднял с кровати.

— Нет, — простонал Тони, цепляясь за простыню. — Это моя кровать, Стив, я в ней спал, положи меня на место!

— Тони, с Дубиной что-то не так! — рявкнул Стив.

Тони дернулся, потому что его держали слишком крепко, и потому что сложно делать другие движения, когда висишь, а на тебе нет брони.  
— Стив, — попытался начать диалог Тони, лежа животом у него на плече. — Расскажи, что происходит. А лучше заткнись. ДЖАРВИС, доложи обстановку, быстро.

— Дубина громит мастерскую, — сказал Стив, не обращая внимания на его слова. — И мы не можем его остановить… ДЖАРВИС всё заблокировал, и нам не удается обойти его протоколы. Единственная возможность попасть туда — это взрывчатка или Мьёльнир, и я сейчас как никогда близок к тому, чтобы попросить Тора разбить эту чертову стену!

Тони секунду помолчал, потому что Стив только что выругался… какого хрена, Стив никогда не ругался… но потом его поставили на площадку и подтолкнули к клавиатуре.

— Открывай, — приказал Стив, но прежде чем Тони успел подчиниться (и вовсе не потому, что Стив Роджерс отлично приказывал), дверь плавно открылась.

— Спасибо, Джей, — бросил Тони, заходя в мастерскую.

В которой царил хаос.

Не Тони-хаос. И не последеньрожденческий хаос. Мастерская выглядела так, будто в ней похозяйничала армия злобных роботов. Перевернут был не один стол, а все. Компьютеры валялись на полу, а полусобранный дроид был расчленен. Это напоминало смесь мусорной свалки с братской могилой роботов, в центре которой стоял Дубина и яростно крушил голопроектор.

Тони вздрогнул, увидев, что Дубина сделал с его вещами — его прекрасными, драгоценными вещами! — но в данный момент надо было сосредоточиться на другом. А именно — на неиствующем боте.  
— ДЖАРВИС, аварийное отключение, — крикнул Тони, но ДЖАРВИС промолчал.

— Джей, что происходит? — спросил Тони, не обращая внимания на напрягшегося Стива. У него не было времени объяснять, что такое искусственный интеллект, и что ДЖАРВИС не всегда слепо следовал его командам. Если он еще не произвел аварийное отключение, значит, дело было не в том, что Дубина неисправен… а в чем-то совершенно другом. Ведь Тони — будучи его создателем — не мог припомнить ни одного существующего параметра, согласно которому бот мог начать творить вот такое.

— Дубине нужна помощь, — монотонно сказал ДЖАРВИС.

Это было странно. Очень. Тони вздохнул и пошел к дико размахивающему рукой Дубине.  
— Скажи то, чего я не знаю!

Как только Тони подошел, Дубина прекратил маниакальные движения и застыл. А потом продолжил, но со значительно меньшей скоростью. Значит настройки безопасности, которые установил Тони для предотвращения несчастных случаев, все еще действовали. Дубина несколько раз погудел, резко развернулся и схватил Тони за рукав.

Стив попытался помешать ему, но Тони шагнул к Дубине, потому что тот, может, и был идиотом, но он был его идиотом, и сейчас ему нужна была помощь. Тони не боялся того, что Дубина мог ему сделать.

— Чего тебе надо, дружище? — спросил Тони, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.

Дубина снова погудел, потом очень нежно ухватил его за бицепс и чуть проехал вперед. Он тянул Тони так осторожно, что тот рассмеялся бы, если бы не чудовищный беспорядок вокруг и не тот факт, что сейчас происходило что-то очень, очень неправильное.

Дубина еще раз потянул, и Тони пошел, не обращая внимания на протестующего Стива. Их цель, по-видимому, находилась в дальнем углу мастерской. Там, где стоял раскладной диван, барный холодильник, и где боты соорудили Эйфелеву башню из банок из-под содовой и Пизанскую — из коробок от пиццы.

— Вот черт, — прошипел Тони, увидев нервно дергающегося Ю и забившегося в угол Лапу-Растяпу. Ю держал паяльник и отшатывался всякий раз, когда искры летели ему… ну, не в глаза. На видео вход и на датчики приближения.

— Что это? — спросил Стив, опуская тяжелую руку Тони на плечо.

Тони не знал, как ответить, потому что… это была какая-то куча. Зловеще шипящая выхлопным фильтром куча, напоминающая не самый удачный проект на научной ярмарке в средней школе.

Дубина подтянул его еще на шаг, и Тони увидел лежащую перед ним основную конструкцию.

— Боже… — ошеломленно выдохнул он. — Что вы наделали… Господи!

Этот проект был нежизнеспособным — слишком много дыр в программировании. Тони сразу отбросил эту идею, посчитав ее беспорядочной и нестабильной, но теперь смотрел на результат ее воплощения.

— Тони? — сказал Стив. — Что происходит? Что это?

Центральный процессор, четыре двухсуставных конечности, бесконтактные аудио-видео датчики движения — все это было встроено в отдельный блок над главным силовым ядром и резервным хранилищем данных. Выхлопной порт был забит, а процессор, похоже, перегрелся, и Ю изо всех сил пытался устранить последствия короткого замыкания в основной линии электропередачи. Но Тони видел, что, по крайней мере, три дублирующих элемента готовы были поджарить жесткий диск бедняги еще до того, как Ю успел бы ему помочь.

— Ю, — сказал Тони, и бот, жалобно попискивая, отдал ему инструмент. — Лапа-Растяпа, отойди. Ну вы и устроили, ребята… Какой кошмар…

Но это было хуже кошмара. Это была пародия. Облезлые провода, похоже, достали из отбракованной кучи, поэтому Тони, у которого было лишь инженерное образование, был готов выбросить все это на свалку.

Но…

— Он живой, — ошарашенно прошептал Тони, когда маленький бот протянул руку и, пронзительно посвистывая, ухватил Лапу-Растяпу за клешню… Тони никогда не выдергивал батареи из роботов. И до того, как узнал, каково это, когда у тебя из груди вынимаю то, что поддерживает в тебе жизнь, и, уж тем более, после. Это ничем не отличалось от его случая, поэтому Тони не мог… просто не мог…

— Тони! — чуть громче повторил Стив.

— Черт, не сейчас, — покачал головой тот, хватая отвертку и очищая выхлопное отверстие. Он надеялся, что пока этого будет достаточно. — ДЖАРВИС, увеличь в три раза подачу воздуха и включи кондиционер, малыш перегревается. Не хочу, чтобы у него расплавились процессоры. Дубина, неси нитроглицерин, перчатки, очки и все чертежи, по которым вы, идиоты, работали.

— Это… Это что, робот? — спросил Стив, все еще стоящий у Тони за спиной. Бот лежал на угловом столе и был надежно спрятан от посторонних глаз макетами перерабатывающих отходы ботов и одеялами Тони. Неудивительно, что тот ничего не заметил.

— Это искусственный интеллект, — ответил Тони, голыми руками вытаскивая кусок перетертой проводки. Его довольно ощутимо ударило током, но это было не смертельно… — Ай, черт, ладно, давайте разберемся со всем этим. Лапа-Растяпа, запасная проводка в третьем ящике. Кэп, уходи, тут сейчас будет холодно.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Стив.

— Я… да, ладно, достань лазерный резак из… спасибо, Дубина. Так, ребята, вот почему мы никогда не вносим изменения в аппаратное обеспечение, не проверив его дважды, а лучше — трижды. Стив, неси кофе. Ю, с тебя набор чипов SIL-Z7, — Тони не поднимал взгляд, уверенный, что его приказы выполняются. — Дубина, тащи сюда свою ленивую задницу и держи его… нет, хватит ерзать, я пытаюсь тебе помочь, ты — неблагодарный кусок де…

Рядом появилась кружка кофе, и Тони, отпив, сморщился от горького послевкусия (Стив всегда забывал положить сахар, или не клал нарочно, потому что лёд сделал его злым).

— Джей, у тебя есть что-нибудь для меня? Пожалуйста, скажи, что его память хранится на отдельном сервере. А еще лучше, что у тебя есть к нему доступ, и ты можешь инициировать аварийное отключение. Какие бы процессоры ни были у нашего друга, их недостаточно, чтобы справиться с таким катастрофическим отказом.

— Готово, сэр, — раздался извиняющий голос ДЖАРВИСа. — Основные органы управления расположены в мобильном устройстве, но есть порты беспроводного доступа, которые я смог использовать. Вы предпочитаете схематические изображения в двух или трех измерениях? Мне был предоставлен доступ.

— Предоставлен доступ… — повторил Тони, вынимая изо рта отвертку, чтобы затянуть сустав. — Что значит «предоставлен доступ»? Ты же системный администратор всех моих проектов.

— Данный объект не находится ни на серверах СИ, ни на ваших личных серверах, сэр.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я помню эту модель, я проектировал ее для Ю, но потом отказался и выбрал ту, что с альтернативными шасси. Ты что, хочешь сказать, что кто-то украл мои чертежи?

Повисла подозрительная тишина, которая обычно возникала перед тем, как ДЖАРВИС говорил Тони то, чего тот не хотел слышать.

— Вы не стали жертвой корпоративного шпионажа, сэр, — наконец произнес ДЖАРВИС, совершенно не отвечая на вопрос.

— Джей, кто украл мой эскиз? Если сисадмин не ты, то кто? И не смей врать. Нет такого кода, который нельзя было бы расшифровать или взломать.

— Частное, некоммерческое право собственности на объект принадлежит Энтони Э. Старку. Административный доступ предоставлен второму системному администратору — Энтони Э. Старку и объекту ДЖАРВИС (протоколы экстренной помощи). Первичный доступ ограничен объектом Лапа-Растяпа, — ДЖАРВИС говорил так монотонно, что Тони подумал, что ИИ напуган, расстроен или просто смущен.

— Твою же мать… — прорычал Тони, сопротивляясь желанию швырнуть пустую кружку в Лапу-Растяпу. — Черт, Джей, это хуже, чем я думал.

— Склонен с вами согласиться, сэр, — тихо сказал ДЖАРВИС.

Тони вернулся к работе, стараясь как можно лучше почистить шасси. Он должен был заставить их функционировать. Хотя раньше у него и была причина отказаться от них. Это была отличная конструкция, но уже на полпути он понял, что все это великолепие будет нивелировано массивными сбоями функций. Можно было дать боту универсальность — возможность двигаться и на двух, и на четырех ногах, но тогда понадобились бы такие вестибулярные датчики, установка которых сделала бы обработку любой другой информации практически невозможной.

Поэтому у всех ботов Тони была гусеничная или колесная конструкция, устраняющая вестибулярные проблемы, и роботы не могли потерять равновесие, упасть или еще каким-то образом потерять контроль над движениями. Конечно, это ограничивалось всего лишь двухмерным перемещением, но значительно упрощало проектирование, ремонт и оставляло гораздо больше места для памяти и других сенсорных входов.

Маленький бот — бедняга не мог находиться в сети больше часа — был перегружен информацией, страдал от каскадного сбоя питания, и все его основные системы фильтрации сгорели. У него почти не было спастического, нескоординированного контроля над конечностями и двигательными функциями, и бедняжка все время был в сознании. Гребаный Лапа-Растяпа и гребаные все остальные, доведшие его до такого. Что на них нашло? Что, черт побери, творилось в их дурацких, бесполезных мозгах?

Тони быстро погрузился в работу, заменяя устаревшие части шасси и доводя конструкцию до совершенства. Эта модель… Ну, это определенно была его модель, но собранная так, будто ее стоимость снизили до минимума.

Бюджетный Старкбот.

Это было каким-то оксюмороном. Ведь «Старк» — это синоним роскоши, а слово «бюджет» было для Тони чем-то… гадким.

Через определенные промежутки времени у его локтя волшебным образом стали появляться кружки с кофе, Дубине удалось взять себя в руки настолько, чтобы оказаться действительно полезным, и как только Тони исправил катастрофические сбои (если бы у бота было варп-ядро, оно, скорее всего, уже расплавилось и самоуничтожилось бы к чертовой матери), ему стало почти весело — он не занимался ни чем таким больше десяти лет. Тони протестировал сенсорные массивы, несколько раз обновил их, отвлекся на усовершенствование свободного трехмерного перемещения, но ДЖАРВИСу удалось отговорить его пока не оснащать бота репульсорами.

Работа заняла кучу времени, потому что шасси были совершенно недоработанными, и даже импровизированные решения, реализованные сейчас, были не так хороши, как могли бы. Тони ненавидел второсортность. Ненавидел, когда вещи, которые могли быть потрясающими, оказывались обычными, поэтому, прежде, чем наконец остановиться, хотел убедиться, что новый бот получил все самое лучшее.

— Ну, как я справился, Джей? — спросил Тони.

— Личный рекорд, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Объект работает на ста тридцати процентах мощности, все системы функционируют.

Тони нахмурился.  
— Системы… во множественном числе? Что вообще за кодировка у этой штуки? Могу я увидеть ее на экране?

— Тони, — раздался голос Стива у него за спиной.

Тони быстро обернулся. Стив лежал на диване под одеялом и тер кулаками глаза, а его волосы нелепыми клоками торчали в разные стороны. Мозг отказывался воспринимать этого сонного, взъерошенного человека как Стива Роджерса. Постойте, а почему он спал в мастерской?

— Почему ты тут спишь?

Стив посмотрел на него Взглядом. Очень серьезным «Тони, мы говорили об этом шесть раз, сосредоточься, пожалуйста» взглядом.

— Потому что тебе нужна была помощь, — медленно ответил он, сооружая морщинку между бровями.

— Диван, между прочим, раскладывается, — сказал Тони. — На случай, если ты не знал.

— ДЖАРВИС уже сказал, — вздохнул Стив.

— Нет, серьезно. У тебя комната наверху. И даже не одна. Я точно знаю, это ведь мой дом, я сам его строил.

— Тони, — у Стива на лице появилось странное выражение. — Ты здесь уже сколько, часов двадцать?

— Двадцать два часа шесть минут, — услужливо подсказал ДЖАРВИС.

— И все это время ты не спал, — продолжил Стив, не сбиваясь с ритма. — Ты почти не разговаривал, но… я имею в виду… Ты бы не смог… я приносил тебе кофе. И сэндвичи. И помогал находить вещи. Держал то, что надо было подержать, и напоминал сходить в уборную. А еще я принес свитер, когда ты начал дрожать.

Тони пристально посмотрел на него. Стив остался в мастерской. Стив приносил ему кофе? Стив остался и помог Тони, не приставал с вопросами, не заставлял сделать перерыв и вообще не раздражал. Он не сделал ничего из того, чего ожидал от него Тони.  
— О, — сказал он. — Это… это очень… Спасибо, Стив.

Стив пожал плечами и провел руками по волосам, придавая им еще более катастрофический вид.  
— О, хм. Было приятно тебе помочь.

— Ага… спасибо, — Тони неловко почесал бровь. — Ну, я не помню, сколько мне можно не спать, прежде чем меня заблокирует броня…

— Вам разрешено не спать максимум двадцать часов, сэр, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Вы превысили лимит несколько часов назад.

— Черт, — простонал Тони. — Я пойду спать. Но сначала нужно провести еще несколько тестов, чтобы посмотреть…

— Аппаратные неполадки не повлияли на код юнита, — перебил его ДЖАРВИС. — Инициализация перезагрузки.

— Что ты делаешь, Джей? — в ужасе спросил Тони. — Это же Лапа-Растяпа написал, а он у нас явно не компьютерный гений. Дай мне посмотреть код. Я только хочу убедиться, что он соответствует стандарту, или, по крайней мере, что он не сплошная абра-када… — он замолчал на полуслове, потому что бот на столе дернулся, выпрямил все четыре конечности и медленно расслабил их.

У его рук была простая трехпалая конструкция, служащая еще и стабилизатором баланса. Тони зачарованно смотрел на его медленно сжимающиеся пальцы.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — С тобой все в порядке, малыш?

Бот ничего не ответил, но, кажется, сфокусировался на звуке его голоса. Потом повернул к нему круглую голову и схватился крошечной клешней за его большой палец.

Тони ошарашенно замер.

А потом услышал сзади негромкое попискивание и, оглянувшись, увидел подкрадывающегося Дубину, которому, по-видимому, очень хотелось посмотреть на новорожденного бота.  
— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — строго сказал Тони. — Ты разгромил мою мастерскую, изверг.

Дубина положил руку ему на плечо и довольно засвистел. Тони посмотрел на него и увидел, что панель доступа у него в груди открыта, что вокруг одного из портов зарядки появились следы ожогов, а запасного жесткого диска вообще нет.

Боже, Дубина…  
— Что ты наделал?

Это был риторический вопрос. Тони прекрасно знал, что наделал Дубина.

Он вырвал из себя нужные маленькому боту детали, а когда этого оказалось мало, — пошел и откуда только мог повытаскивал остальные.

— Дубина, — протянул Тони, гладя бота по теплому боку. — Зачем… Господи, какой же ты придурок. Понятия не имею, почему я все еще держу тебя здесь, — сказал он, только это было явным враньем, потому что слезы невыносимо щипали ему глаза.

— С ним все в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, — прохрипел Тони. — Он… он взломал себя и пустил на запчасти.

Тони даже подумать не мог, что Дубина поверит его постоянным словам о том, что он годится только на запчасти. Разве он не понял, что оскорбления и угрозы Тони были всего лишь шуткой? Как же Тони ненавидел себя сейчас…

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он Дубине. — Я не… я не хотел этого, Дубина. Ты мой друг, я бы никогда этого не сделал… Не могу смотреть на то, как ты страдаешь.

Дубина поднял руку и обнял его.

— Я уже начал производство необходимых деталей, сэр. После отдыха вы сразу сможете заняться ремонтом, — раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа. — Дубина, иди на зарядную станцию.

Маленький бот, лежащий на столе, медленно помахал конечностями, пытаясь привлечь внимание либо Дубины, либо Тони, либо невидимого кого-то, чей голос доносился с потолка.

— Выключи его, — велел Тони ДЖАРВИСу. — Хорошо, что у него нет серьезных повреждений, но мне все равно надо посмотреть код и, проверить, сможет ли малыш оставаться в сети. Остальных ботов тоже отключи, Джей.

— Системы технического обслуживания оставь включенными, — добавил он, увидев растерянное выражение лица Стива. — И продолжай делать запчасти. Я встану часа через четыре и займусь мастерской. Но сначала узнаю, что здесь происходит.

Лапа-Растяпа, сидящий в углу и изображающий собаку с поджатым хвостом, встрепенулся и послушно покатил на зарядную станцию.

Тони разрешил Стиву практически отнести себя в постель, где и проспал три часа. По окончании которых выполз из спальни и отправился к кофейнику. Там он выпил три чашки и вспомнил, какой экзистенциально испорченной стала его жизнь. Тони вздохнул и пожалел, что не мог заползти обратно под одеяло и отключиться.

Но он уже окончательно проснулся, поэтому сел в гостиной с чашками кофе номер четыре, пять и шесть (и остатками пиццы — завтраком чемпионов) и сказал: — Так, ДЖАРВИС, я готов. Давай посмотрим, что они там наворотили.

На первый взгляд, код был довольно простым, и это не могло не радовать. У Тони была причина, по которой ботам запрещалось влезать в свою — или чужую — программу, и он никогда не думал, что однажды ему придется разбираться с тем, почему Лапа-Растяпа вообще вдруг решил с нуля создать искусственный интеллект. Большинство квалифицированных программистов за всю свою жизнь не делает подобного ни разу.

Значит, что-то случилось. Какой-то триггер заставил нетворческого и обычно послушного бота — каким был Лапа-Растяпа — съехать с проторенной дорожки, скрыть проект от Тони и полностью выйти из-под контроля. Тони задумался, не мог ли на Лапу-Растяпу повлиять кто-то извне, но пока у него не было железных доказательств, он не собирался этому верить. У всего этого, наверняка, было рациональное объяснение. Тони просто нужно было его найти.

Изучение кодировки нового бота ничего не дало. Это был искусственный интеллект — ну… или мог им стать. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что Лапа-Растяпа запрограммировал его на возможность обучаться, адаптироваться и систематизировать данные, как сделал бы сам Тони, но не вложил никаких инструкций, заданий и ответов. Бот был совершенно… пустым. Как чистый лист. Потенциал у него был, как у ДЖАРВИСа, но без всех тех знаний, что делали того уникальным.

Как Тони ни старался, он не смог придумать ни одной причины, по которой Лапе-Растяпе мог вдруг понадобиться настолько бесполезный робот. Зачем было программировать его, не говоря уже о создании для него тела, если без всесторонней подготовки он не сможет выполнить простейшую задачу?

— Какой ужас, — вздохнул Тони.

— Где?

Тони дернулся и чуть не упал. Планшету повезло меньше. Тони обернулся — у него за спиной, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, стоял Клинт.  
— И сколько ты тут торчишь? — с подозрением спросил Тони.

— Ну… порядочно…

— Ладно, змеюка… — хмыкнул слегка напуганный, но впечатленный Тони, — … когда-нибудь я всё же повешу на тебя колокольчик.

— Так что случилось?

— У меня появился новый бот, которого я не программировал и не собирал… Ладно, я его собрал, но не специально. Вернее, я кое-что подправил и не дал ему взорваться. Но бот бесполезен. Совершенно бесполезен. Это лишь невежественная и любопытная оболочка, и во всём этом виноват Лапа-Растяпа!

— А разве Лапа-Растяпа не робот? — медленно спросил Клинт, как будто не был уверен в ответе.

— Конечно, робот.

— И что он натворил?

— Запрограммировал нового бота, построил его и, вероятно, подключил к сети еще до того, как тот был готов, — объяснил Тони. — Дубина, похоже, помогал, да и без Ю, скорее всего, не обошлось, но я понятия не имею, как им удалось провернуть это в тайне от ДЖАРВИСа и так долго держать в секрете от меня.

— Твой робот построил робота, — резюмировал Клинт.

— Я так и сказал, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — раздраженно прошипел Тони. — Он создал крошечного, бесполезного, глупого робота и наделил его искусственным интеллектом.

— Насколько крошечного? — спросил Клинт. — Размером с таракана? С ладонь? С Мьёльнир? Крошечного по сравнению с остальными твоими потенциальными ботами-убийцами или «меньше Бьюика» в градации нормальных людей.

— Ну… размером с кошку? Правда у него более гуманоидная форма. Что-то вроде обезьяны. Но меньше собаки.

— Это бесполезный робот размером с кошку, с четырьмя лапами и хвостом?

— Нет у него никакого хвоста, — Тони закатил глаза. — Четыре конечности двойного назначения, голова с несколькими сенсорами и центральное шасси.

— С хвостом было бы круче, — разочарованно вздохнул Клинт, глядя на планшет Тони. — Значит, ты жалуешься на то, что твой глупый, бесполезный робот родил тебе еще более бесполезного и глупого маленького робота?

— Не жалуюсь, — мягко поправил Тони. — Не могу объяснить этот феномен. Есть разница.

Клинт закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, рад, что это не моя проблема. Но разве имеет значение, почему это случилось? Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, Тони, но бесполезные вещи… это вроде как твоя тема.

— Эй!

— Я не это имел в виду, эгоманьяк, — покачал головой Клинт. — Просто… у тебя есть коллекция произведений искусства, которую ты отправил в хранилище и никогда не достаешь. Шестнадцать машин, на которых ты не ездишь, огромный телевизор в комнате отдыха, который никто не смотрит… черт, у тебя больше, чем одна комната отдыха. Еще у тебя есть дом в Токио, который ты купил в двадцать лет и никогда не видел. Ты поселил нас здесь — не надо так на меня смотреть, Тони, — а ведь мы тоже абсолютно бесполезны.

— Мы спасаем мир, — пробурчал Тони.

— Мы спасли мир. Дважды. А в остальное время Тор ест все, что не прибито к полу, и смотрит боевики восьмидесятых; Наташа использует твою кредитку, чтобы пополнить коллекцию ножей; мы с Коулсоном приспособили башню под тренировочную площадку для агентов ЩИТа; Брюс прячется у себя в лаборатории и, когда не спит и не занимается йогой, играет в «Ms. Pac Man», а Стив… ну, Стив уничтожает по три боксерских груши в неделю, и больше ничего.

— Стив делает… разные вещи… — начал Тони, не в силах припомнить, что же на самом деле делал Стив, когда они не занимались Мстительскими делами. Конечно, он что-то делал, просто в этот момент Тони не было рядом, и он этого не видел. Обычно, когда в поле зрения Тони попадал его любимый суперсолдат, тот рисовал на салфетках, поднимал что-нибудь тяжелое в лаборатории, отжимался во время просмотра «Discovery», играл с Дубиной или поил Тони кофе… — Стив приносит мне кофе! — торжествующе объявил Тони, но Клинт лишь печально посмотрел на него.

— Тони, мы все это делаем. Это бесполезно. Это просто способ попасть в лабораторию и увидеть что-нибудь интересное.

— Я… — Тони понятия не имел, что сказать. — Я не понимаю.

— Ты собираешь бесполезные вещи, Тони, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Ты король горы, но гора — это куча хлама. Ты — дракон, сидящий в пещере на бесполезных сокровищах. Тебе просто нравятся бесполезные вещи.

— Лично я считаю, что очень полезно держать в доме высококлассных ассасинов, когда за твоей головой охотится куча народу. А Тор со Стивом довольно хороши в кулачном бою. Это для меня очень полезно. Не говоря уже о крайне полезном зеленом гиганте.

— Это довольно неубедительные оправдания для того, чтобы позволить нам просиживать здесь штаны и есть твою еду. Серьезно, Тони, просто смирись. И посмотри на своих роботов. Дубина — клинический идиот, Ю прячется ото всех, кто не является тобой, а Лапа-Растяпа роняет все, что попадает ему в руки. Единственный, кого можно назвать полезным, — это ДЖАРВИС, но и тот большую часть времени или игнорирует жителей башни, или ведет себя с ними как наглая задница.

— Ах вот как, агент Бартон… — раздался ровный голос с потолка, обещающий, что весь следующий месяц Хоукай БУДЕТ МЫТЬСЯ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ЛЕДЯНОЙ ВОДОЙ.

— Прости, я имел в виду наглое выхлопное отверстие, — сказал Клинт. — Неорганическая форма жизни, никак не запомню. В любом случае, Тони… ты правда огорчен, что у тебя стало одной дурацкой вещью больше?

Тони пожал плечами.  
— Дело не в этом, — вздохнул он. — Просто… Однажды Дубина сделал мне фонарь, я тебе рассказывал?

Клинт моргнул от неожиданной смены темы, но перепрыгнул через спинку дивана и, скрестив ноги, устроился рядом с Тони.  
— Когда?

— Пару месяцев назад. Он… думаю, ему надоело, что я ору на него всякий раз, когда выполняю тонкую работу, а свет дрожит. Он собрал для меня самонастраивающийся светильник, автоматически отслеживающий движения рук.

Тони улыбнулся, глядя на ладони, и показал Клинту левый указательный палец, на котором было кольцо.  
— Луч света перемещается за микросхемами в нем. Это умно, полезно, в некотором роде даже потрясающе и примерно в тысячу раз лучше, чем то, что Дубина делал раньше. Но… Думаю, он увидел проблему, нашел решение, связался с ДЖАРВИСом и собрал для меня прибор, компенсирующий его собственные недостатки. Это имеет смысл, Клинт, потому что он понял, что чего-то не может и создал то, что смогло это компенсировать. Ну, он придумал идею, а ДЖАРВИС сделал детали и организовал сборку, но это то же самое.

— А Лапа-Растяпа скрыл все это и от меня, и от ДЖАРВИСа, и проблема в том, что если я не смогу понять функции бота, то так и не узнаю, зачем его создали. А у Лапы-Растяпы должна была быть причина, потому что, если ее нет, значит он чокнулся, и мне придется навсегда отключить его от сети, а я… не хочу этого делать.

Клинт кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, Тони.

— Он личность, — добавил тот. — Я знаю, что он не такой, как все мы, но то, что он машина, не делает его меньшей личностью. У него должна была быть причина.

Клинт поморщился.  
— Почему бы тебе просто не спросить у него?

— Не думаю, что мне понравится то, что он ответит, — признался Тони.

— Господи, Тони, — вздохнул Клинт. — Не будь таким… Нормальные люди, если не могут понять, спрашивают. Это совсем не сложно.

— Спасибо. Пожалуй, приму это к сведению.

— Нет проблем, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Давай, Старк, не трусь и разберись с этим. Ставлю десятку — у тебя получится.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть такие мелкие купюры. Придется выписывать чек… — рассеянно сказал Тони, глядя в планшет. — Джей, можешь разбудить Дубину? Начнем с него.

— Конечно, сэр.

***

Когда через несколько минут Тони зашел в мастерскую, Стив сидел на полу и, зажав в зубах отвертку, пытался втиснуть огромный механизм в каркас сборочного дроида. Два других, похоже, были уже отремонтированы.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — произнес ДЖАРВИС. — Дубина в сети, как вы и просили, но я временно ограничил его доступ, поэтому он не покидал зарядную станцию.

— Ясно, а Стив давно здесь? — спросил Тони, глядя, как тот поднял кусок металла, который обычно приходилось держать и Ю, и Дубине. Стив одной рукой пристроил его на место, выдал торжествующее: — Ага! — выронил изо рта отвертку, поймал ее свободной рукой и принялся закручивать болты.

— Капитан Роджерс вернулся сразу после того, как проводил вас до постели, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Поскольку вы велели начать ремонт, я позволил ему помочь, вместо того, чтобы просто ждать. Надеюсь, вы не против?

— Нет, все в порядке. Я не дал бы ему код доступа, если бы не доверял, — Тони посмотрел на Стива и увидел, что тот вовсе не игнорировал его, а просто слушал музыку в наушниках. В айподе. Какой ужас, неужели он не знал, что такое лояльность? Придется Тони объяснить ему, что mp3-плеер производства Старка намного лучше. Потом. Сейчас у него были другие дела. — Ты приготовил запасные части для Дубины?

— Конечно, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС замолчал, а потом добавил: — Я взял на себя смелость произвести обновления конструкции вместо того, чтобы копировать старые комплектующие.

— Мой мальчик… — довольно ухмыльнулся Тони. — Джей, а где мой планшет? Помнишь, у меня была программа, с помощью которой Дубина мог общаться? Я пару лет ею не пользовался, но, надеюсь, ты ее не стёр?

— Естественно, нет, сэр, — немного раздраженно ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— Да ладно, Джей, я не это имел в виду! Просто не был уверен, что не велел тебе избавиться от нее. Загрузи ее в планшет… где планшет? И соедини с Дубиной, хочу немного с ним поболтать.

— Сделано, сэр, — нисколько не смягчаясь, произнес ДЖАРВИС.

У Тони было несколько ботов, не оснащенных искусственным интеллектом, помогающих ему с ремонтом. Технически он мог дать ДЖАРВИСу над ними полный контроль и позволить им обслуживать ИИ, но Тони предпочитал делать это сам. Особенно это касалось Дубины. Он, конечно, подпустил бы к себе других роботов, у него не было никаких странных причуд на этот счет, но Тони этого не хотел. Ведь результат его пьяной шестнадцатилетней инженерии, позволившей Дубине функционировать за пределами первоначального программирования, был… беспрецедентным. Дубина был чудом науки и техники, первым в мире полностью автономным роботом. И другом Тони. Поэтому он не собирался рисковать.

Ремонт был довольно простым, но Тони решил провести полный техосмотр, после которого заменил еще и протекторы. Как только он закончил, Дубина сорвался с места и сделал круг по лаборатории, проверяя новые шины, а потом вернулся к Тони и замер.

— С добрым утром, — улыбнулся тот и запустил на планшете программу «Разговоры с Дубиной».

Дубина радостно покачался.

— Знаю, ты ее не любишь, — сказал Тони. — Но мне придется воспользоваться ею, потому что я хочу задать тебе несколько трудных вопросов. Обещаю, как только мы закончим, я ее тут же отключу.

Дубина печально пискнул, но быстро кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Ты… даже не знаю, с чего начать. ДЖАРВИС, не поможешь?

— Дубина, сэр хочет знать, почему ты причинил себе вред. Ведь это является прямым нарушением установок твоей программы, — резко спросил ДЖАРВИС. Сначала Тони подумал, что ИскИин беспокоится, но потом понял, что тот явно миновал эту стадию, и его уже накрыло волной белой, холодной ярости — он явно готов был заорать.

Дубина тихонько пискнул.

«Журнал технического обслуживания: 09.05.2013…» появилось в планшете.

— Дубина, тебе не надо выводить журнал техобслуживания, я только что провел…

«Журнал технического обслуживания: 08.03.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 08.02.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 08.01.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 07.17.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 05.02.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 04.02.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 03.02.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 02.02.2013,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 12.31.2012,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 12.25.2012,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 12.01.2012,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 11.01.2012,  
Журнал технического обслуживания: 10.01.2012…» продолжил Дубина.

— Дубина, не надо мне это показывать. Я сам тебя ремонтировал и знаю, когда и что делал.

Но Дубина, не обращая на Тони внимания, продолжил выводить на экран записи о техобслуживании.

— Дубина, хватит. Я все это знаю. Лучше ответь на вопрос ДЖАРВИСа. Я запрограммировал тебя, используя два из трех законов Азимова. Инстинкт самосохранения там точно был. Ты просто не мог… а кстати, как тебе это удалось? Нет, зачем? Зачем ты это сделал, Дубина?

Но тот продолжал перечислять записи журнала… Тони пришлось пролистать их, чтобы найти те, что были за текущий год, потому что Дубина, похоже, выдал всё, что происходило с начала гребаных восьмидесятых. Боже, Тони придется серьезно поговорить с ним о том, что хранение информации двадцатипятилетней давности абсолютно никому не нужно.

Потом. Тони поговорит с ним потом.

— Дубина, ты навредил себе, — продолжил он. — Ты причинил себе вред.

На экране появились слова:  
«Аудиовход: «я запрограммировал тебя, используя два из трех законов Азимова. Инстинкт самосохранения там точно был».  
Доступ к базе данных: законы робототехники Азимова.  
1\. Робот не может причинить вред человеку или допустить, чтобы из-за его бездействия человеку был причинен вред.  
2\. Робот обязан подчиняться приказам, отданным людьми, за исключением случаев, когда они противоречат первому закону.  
3\. Робот должен заботиться о собственной безопасности до тех пор, пока это не начнет противоречить первому или второму законам.

Протоколы доступа: Дубина.  
1\. Дубина никогда не причинял вред человеку.  
2\. Дубина никогда не допускал, чтобы его бездействие причинило вред человеку (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
3\. Дубина всегда заботился о собственной безопасности.  
Вывод: аудиовход «…запрограммировал тебя, используя два из трех законов…» — верно.

Аудиовход: «Дубина, ты навредил себе».  
Вопрос: «Зачем ты это сделал, Дубина?»  
Доступ к файлу памяти K397123-альфа, метка времени: 02: 05: 34, 09.05.2013.  
Структурное повреждение: панель электропроводки СТ-47.  
Структурное повреждение: устройство защиты от перенапряжения (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: чипы Q-409, Q-127, Q-357 (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: специализированные детали: BK7-1, BK7-2, BK7-3, BK7-17 (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: запасной жесткий диск (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: выхлопной фильтр (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: суставы (незначительно, некритично).  
Вывод: повреждения обширные, несерьезные, некритичные.  
Объект Дубина способен функционировать в пределах допустимых параметров.

Доступ к журналу технического обслуживания: 09.05.2013.  
Все повреждения устранены. Дубина стопроцентно функционален.  
Найдено новое оборудование!  
Проверка запущенных систем… Проверка систем завершена.  
Дубина функционирует на сто сорок пять процентов. Установка новых базовых показателей. Принято исходное состояние. Дубина функционирует на сто процентов.

Аудиовход: «Дубина, ты навредил себе».  
Вывод: неточное утверждение.  
Вопрос: «Зачем ты это сделал, Дубина?»  
Неверный вопрос».

— О’кей, Дубина. Я понял — тебя обновили. Но я хочу знать, зачем ты вытащил из себя запасной жесткий диск?

«Вопрос: «… зачем ты вытащил из себя запасной жесткий диск?»  
Аудиовход: «… я хочу знать…»

Протоколы доступа: Дубина.  
Дубина никогда не причинял вред человеку.  
Дубина никогда не допускал, чтобы его бездействие причинило вред человеку (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
Дубина всегда заботился о собственной безопасности.

Несоответствие данных: Дубина всегда заботился о собственной безопасности // «… вытащил из себя запасной жесткий диск».  
Объект Дубина извлек запасной жесткий диск.  
Объект Дубина вызвал структурные повреждения (повреждения обширные, несерьезные, некритичные. Объект Дубина способен функционировать в пределах допустимых параметров).  
Протокол: Дубина всегда заботился о собственной безопасности.  
Запрос: «…хочу знать…»

Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Доступ к базе данных: идет поиск…»

— Господи, — Тони запустил пальцы в волосы. — Понятия не имею, что происходит.

Вдруг у него за спиной загрохотало, и раздался звук падения чего-то металлического и тяжелого, следом за которым послышался голос Стива, прошипевшего: — Й-й-аблочное пюре! — так, будто это было настоящее ругательство, а не суррогат для шестилеток.

Тони обернулся — сморщившийся от боли Стив скакал на одной ноге, держась за большой палец на другой.  
— Ты уронил это на себя? — спросил Тони.

— Я просто удивился. Сколько ты уже тут?

Тони поднял бровь.  
— Сколько ТЫ уже тут?

— Хм, — задумался Стив и начал медленно краснеть. — Не знаю… Надеюсь, ты не против… я просто… я не устал и не хотел никого беспокоить, а ДЖАРВИС сказал, что все нормально, и я решил помочь с ремонтом, подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты проснулся, а все было бы… ну, знаешь, не разрушено, потому что… Я имею в виду, что это твоя мастерская… Эй, это что, Дубина? С ним всё в порядке?

Тони погладил бота по голове.  
— Да. Вот, пытаюсь узнать, что случилось. Не хочешь помочь? Я его совсем не понимаю. Каждый раз, когда я дописываю ему обновления, он отказывается от предложений создать ему голос или хотя бы возможность изъясняться письменно… Кажется, он чувствует себя более комфортно, если никто не ждет от него слов.

Стив аккуратно положил инструменты, дважды проверил, не оставил ли чего на полу, и пошел к зарядной станции Дубины.  
— Легко, — ухмыльнулся он. — У меня же такой огромный опыт общения с роботами…

— Не ехидничай, Роджерс, тебе это не идет, — сказал Тони, потому что Стив, может, и был родом из сороковых, но ему удалось довольно неплохо разобраться в современных технологиях.

«Доступ к файлу памяти K397123-альфа, метка времени: 02: 05: 34, 09.05.2013.  
Структурное повреждение: панель электропроводки СТ-47.  
Структурное повреждение: устройство защиты от перенапряжения (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: чипы Q-409, Q-127, Q-357 (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: специализированные детали: BK7-1, BK7-2, BK7-3, BK7-17 (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: запасной жесткий диск (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: выхлопной фильтр (отсутствует/извлечено).  
Структурное повреждение: суставы (незначительно, некритично).  
Вывод: повреждения обширные, несерьезные, некритичные.  
Объект Дубина способен функционировать в пределах допустимых параметров.

Структурное повреждение, нарушающее протокол программирования: Дубина всегда заботился о собственной безопасности.  
Доступ к базе данных: Азимов.

Закон: робот (объект Дубина) не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины) был причинен вред.  
Закон: робот (объект Дубина) должен заботиться о собственной безопасности до тех пор, пока это не начнет противоречить первому или второму законам.  
Несоответствие данных: протокол программирования нарушает первый закон.

Приоритетность: первый закон в приоритете.  
Вывод: несоответствие данных устранено».

Тони посмотрел на бота, потом на планшет, потом снова на бота, но все равно ничего не понял.

— Твой ход, Кэп, — вздохнул он.

— Думаю, он… говоря это… эм… — Стив покраснел еще сильнее, что само по себе бы бесконечно очаровательно, но в данный момент никак Тони не помогало. Он свирепо зыркнул на него, и Стив продолжил: — В рассказах Азимова роботы всегда соблюдают первый закон. При этом могут не исполнять приказы или причинять вред себе, потому что первый закон важнее. Они не могут напасть на человека или позволить ему пострадать.

— Но это не имело никакого отношения к людям. Он… он вырвал из себя детали, когда рядом были только Лапа-Растяпа и Ю. И сделал это для того, чтобы установить их в бот, который… О, эй, подожди… — он повернулся к Дубине. — Дубина, в твоей базе данных новый юнит классифицируется как человек или как машина?

«Доступ к базе данных: «новый юнит».  
Определение неизвестно. Расширение параметров поиска.  
Параметры поиска слишком широки. Связываюсь с объектом ДЖАРВИС.

Связь установлена!  
Отправить запрос объекту ДЖАРВИС: дать определение термину «новый юнит».  
Запрос отправлен.

Получено сообщение от объекта ДЖАРВИС: «Дубина, сэр спрашивает о новом роботе, которого ты помогал ремонтировать».

Установлено определение: «новый юнит» = объект Пеппербот.  
Запрос: «это [это = «новый юнит»] классифицируется как человек или как машина?»  
Новый юнит = объект Пеппербот.  
Пеппербот = роботизированный помощник человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
Вывод: новый юнит (Пеппербот) классифицируется как машина (искусственный интеллект).

Тони моргнул.  
— Погоди, у него что, есть имя? Пеппербот?

— Похоже на то, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС.

— Это… — Стив удивленно покачал головой. — Твои боты что, дают друг другу имена?

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Стоит только позволить им это, как тут же получишь «Мистера супер робота KPZ88-1995J». Обычно это происходит… ну… Просто что-то приходит на ум и тут же прилипает… Вот, например, Дубину назвал Оби. А потом у нас был интерн — маленький, застенчивый пацан, такой же, как Ю, он и дал ему имя. А Лапу-Растяпу назвала Пеппер.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Так, может, Лапа-Растяпа назвал нового бота в ее честь?

— Может быть… — нахмурился Тони. — С этим я потом разберусь. Но если новый… если Пеппербот не считается человеком, то при чем тут первый закон? В этом нет никакого смысла, Дубина. Как извлечение жесткого диска предотвратило причинение вреда человеку?

«Вопрос: «Дубина, как извлечение жесткого диска предотвратило причинение вреда человеку?

Протокол: объект Дубина не может причинить вред человеку или позволить, чтобы его бездействие причинило человеку (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины) вред.

Коммуникация с человеком Тони: Дубина не может бездействовать и позволить, чтобы Тони причинили вред. Дубина выполнил действие. Тони в безопасности».

Тони вздохнул.  
— Я не по… дружище, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе пришлось это сделать? Что Пеппербот сделала бы мне больно, если бы ты не помог ей?

«Коммуникация с человеком Тони: неверно. Пеппербот никогда не сделает Тони больно. Дубина не может допустить, чтобы Тони было больно. Пеппербот не допустит, чтобы Тони было больно».

Стив задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку.  
— Дубина, объясни всё, пожалуйста, с самого начала. Покажи все свои шаги, ладно? Он ведь может это сделать, ДЖАРВИС?

— Если ваша просьба не покажется ему слишком сложной, — ответил тот. — Но я могу несколько облегчить ваше общение.

— Выведи на экран его мысли, — попросил Тони. — Спасибо. Здорово… хорошая идея, Стив. Давай, Джей, посмотрим, сможем ли мы проследить его логику. Начни с протокола «не причинять вреда людям» и покажи, каким боком это относится к жесткому диску. Предпосылки, выводы, в общем — всё.

Дубина печально зажужжал.

***

Протокол: объект Дубина обязан защищать человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины). Человеку (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины) не должно быть больно.

Отчет о состоянии (25.08.2009 — 19 часов 58 минут):  
▪ критический отказ системы, частота сердечных сокращений — 167, респираторный дисбаланс, остановка сердца. Медицинская бригада поднята по тревоге, парамедики в пути.

Вывод: объекта Дубина недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
Вывод: объекта Лапа-Растяпа недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
Вывод: объекта Ю недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).

Отчет о состоянии (17.11.2010 — 11 часов 36 минут):  
▪ критический отказ системы, частота сердечных сокращений — 43, отказ дыхательной системы, сердечный дисбаланс, сердечная недостаточность неизбежна. Аппарат неисправен, заряд батареи 0,001%. Медицинская бригада поднята по тревоге, произведена замена оборудования.

Вывод: объекта ДЖАРВИС недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).  
Вывод: брони Железного Человека недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).

Отчет о состоянии (05.07.2011 — 14 часов 15 минут):  
▪ структурные повреждения: переломы плечевой и лучевой костей, трещины в ребрах (правая сторона), прокол легкого (правая сторона), респираторный дисбаланс, аномально низкое кровяное давление, биологическая система впадает в шок. Медицинская бригада на месте. Физиологический раствор, переливание крови. Энтони Э. Старк отправлен в отделение интенсивной терапии госпиталя Святой Марии.

Вывод: членов команды Мстители (определение человека: Клинт Бартон, он же Хоукай; определение человека: Наташа Романофф, она же Нат, она же Черная Вдова; определение человека: Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка; определение человека: Брюс Беннер, он же Халк, он же Другой Парень; определение инопланетянина: Тор Одинсон, он же Тор; определение человека: Филип Коулсон, он же Агент; определение человека: Мария Хилл; определение человека: Ник Фьюри, он же Циклоп, он же Пиратский Босс, он же Одноглазка, он же Ужасный Пират) недостаточно для защиты человека (определение человека: Энтони Э. Старк, он же Тони, создатель/владелец Дубины).

Несоответствие данных: Дубина не может допустить, чтобы Тони пострадал. Тони часто получает травмы. Тони нужно защитить. Дубина не может защитить Тони. Лапа-Растяпа не может защитить Тони. Ю не можете защитить Тони. ДЖАРВИС не может защитить Тони. Броня Железного Человека не может защитить Тони. Мстители не могут защитить Тони.

Несоответствие данных. Тони не должен пострадать.

Ошибка: не удается устранить несоответствие данных.  
…  
Ошибка: не удается устранить несоответствие данных.  
…  
Ошибка. Невозможно устранить несоответствие данных.

Подпрограмма: Найти (отсутствующую программу).  
Поиск объектов, способных защитить Тони.  
Поиск…  
Поиск завершен. Найдено 0 объектов.

Несоответствие данных: должен существовать объект, способный защитить Тони.  
Несоответствие данных: не существует объекта, способного защитить Тони.  
Ошибка: невозможно устранить несоответствие данных.

Ввод данных: объект Лапа-Растяпа запрашивает входящую линию связи. Запрос принят. Связь установлена. Загрузка данных. Загрузка завершена.

Сообщение от объекта Лапа-Растяпа: несоответствие данных устранено. Провести повторный поиск.

Найти: объект, способный защитить Тони.  
Поиск…  
Поиск завершен. Найден 1 результат!

Объект: (прототип модели M-155iie), юнит с высокопрочной броней, оснащенный искусственным интеллектом, способный к трехмерному перемещению, с несколькими уровнями силы/цепкости захвата, с возможностью обучаться и делать выводы. Небольшой размер увеличит мобильность. Сила захвата и аэродинамические качества на уровне брони Железного Человека.  
Вывод: прототип модели М-155iie способен выполнить задачу «защитить Тони».  
Вывод: прототип модели модели М-155iie должен быть собран.  
Вывод: прототип модели модели М-155iie будет защищать Тони.

Ввод данных: объект Ю запрашивает входящую линию связи. Запрос принят. Связь установлена. Загрузка данных. Загрузка завершена.

Связь с объектом Ю: прототип модели М-155iie переименован в объект Пеппербот. Пеппербот будет защищать Энтони Э. Старка, он же Тони. Пеппербот не позволит, чтобы Энтони Э. Старку, он же Тони, был причинен вред. Программирование ИскИна Пеппербот завершено. Сборка Пеппербот начнется в 04.00.

Сообщение объекту Ю от объекта Лапа-Растяпа: подтверждено. Сборка Пеппербот начнется в 04.00, необходимые материалы будут найдены в мастерской.

***

Стив открыл рот.

— Заткнись, Роджерс. Я… Мне надо идти.

Тони вышел из мастерской и, не оборачиваясь на крики Стива, пошел вверх по лестнице.

***

— ДЖАРВИС? — вздохнул Стив. — Можешь проверить, в каком состоянии другие боты? И… хм… сравнить версию Дубины с версиями остальных. Не знаю, сможешь ли ты без разрешения Тони подключить их к сети, но….

— Сделаю всё возможное, Капитан.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.

***

Тони стоял на кухне, пил коктейль из порея, люцерны и ягод асаи и думал о том, что неплохо было бы кого-нибудь нанять, чтобы этот кто-то разобрался с его никчемной жизнью, когда раздался голос ДЖАРВИСа: — Сэр, я проанализировал данные, полученные от Лапы-Растяпы и не обнаружил никаких признаков внешнего воздействия. Могу я вернуть его в сеть?

— Да, — кивнул Тони. — И еще… Я собираюсь взять выходной и провести его вдали от мастерской. Поэтому, если случится еще что-нибудь новое и захватывающее, позволь кому-нибудь другому заняться этим. Следующие несколько часов меня ни для кого нет, — Тони допил коктейль и с грохотом поставил в раковину пустую чашку.

— Могу я спросить, куда именно вы собираетесь, сэр? Данная информация будет необходима, если какой-нибудь из официальных проектов ЩИТа потребует вашего личного внимания.

— Не знаю, Джей. Как насчет обещания, что я не выйду из башни?

— Отлично, сэр. Должен ли я перенаправлять звонки и от мисс Поттс тоже?

— Не будь идиотом, звонки Пеппер не перенаправляются никогда. Ты что, смерти моей хочешь? Всеми этими ее зловещими остроносыми туфлями вполне можно убить человека.

— Хорошо, сэр, я понял. Связь только с мисс Поттс.

— И больше ни с кем. Если Коулсон снова попытается взломать твои протоколы, запри его в лифте, и пусть с ним разбираются пожарные.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

***

«Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь.  
Объект Лапа-Растяпа в сети! С возвращением, Лапа-Растяпа!

Загрузка новых данных…  
Данные загружены!  
Доступ к памяти: журнал безопасности…  
Нарушений безопасности не обнаружено. Несанкционированного доступа не обнаружено. Авторизованный доступ: Тони (сисадмин).

Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь.

Получены автономные сообщения:  
Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь. Метка времени 03ч: 00м: 06с. 235  
Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь. Метка времени 04ч: 02м: 01с. 927  
Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь. Метка времени 05ч: 02м: 07с. 005  
Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь. Метка времени 06ч: 01М: 00С.832

Входящее сообщение от объекта Дубина:  
Лапа-Растяпа? Ответь.

…соединение…

Соединение установлено!

Сообщение объекту Дубина:  
Привет, Дубина!

Входящее сообщение от объекта Дубина:  
Тони покинул мастерскую. Пеппербот в сети?

Проверяю Пеппербот…

Пеппербот отсутствует в сети. Инициализация последовательного запуска…  
Расчетное время завершения: 0ч 02м 42с.

Сообщение объекту Дубина: Пеппербот отсутствует в сети, локация Пеппербот… мастерская. Инициализация протокола альфа для Пеппербот. Готовность 03 м.

Входящее сообщение от объекта ДЖАРВИС:  
Лапа-Растяпа, я проверил твой код и протоколы и пришел к выводу, что ты не представляешь опасности для хозяина. Пожалуйста, подготовься к получению инструкций.

Ответ: Готов.

Статус Пеппербот: в сети!  
Инициализация протокола альфа для Пеппербот.

Входящая передача от объекта ДЖАРВИС:  
Лапа-Растяпа, что ты делаешь? Я еще не закончил анализ данных нового юнита, и у тебя отсутствуют полномочия подключать ее к сети.

Инструкция для юнита Пеппербот: прекратить деятельность, перейти в режим ожидания.

Ответ: Отрицательно, объект ДЖАРВИС. Инструкция не соответствует основным протоколам.

Пеппербот авторизирована Лапой-Растяпой KLD66539YKD-632117.  
Авторизация прошла успешно.

Сообщение объекту Дубина:  
Программа завершена. Пеппербот в сети, протокол альфа. Приготовиться к анализу программы.

Сообщение от объекта Дубина:  
Подтверждено.

***

Было больно.

Сначала было больно, а потом пришел ОН, и боль прошла. ОН был другим, замечательным и самым лучшим.

Пеппербот захотелось узнать о нём побольше.

Где ОН? Куда ОН делся?

ОН был где-то там. ОН был нужен Пеппербот.

Как только все основные системы подключились к сети, Пеппербот начала поиск.

***

Наташа успокаивающе гладила Тони по голове. Вот почему из всех существующих на свете злобных гарпий он ненавидел ее меньше всех.

— Может, слезешь с меня? — в который уже раз попытался он.

Локоть, впившийся ему в трахею, уменьшил давление, и дышать стало легче.

— Чтобы ты опять попытался сбежать? — уточнила Наташа.

— Ну… да…

— Нет уж, Старк, смирись. Буду сидеть на тебе, пока не одумаешься.

— Но я не хочу говорить о чувствах, — заныл Тони и надулся.

— Ну, ну… — рука продолжила гладить его по волосам, и Тони растаял, потому что когда тебя гладят — это потрясающе.

— Ладно, хорошо, я не убегу.

Наташа — единственная, кто мог выглядеть грациозно, слезая с Тони после проведения удушающего захвата. Он облегченно выпрямил ноги, но даже не попытался встать, ведь у него была репутация ненадежного и лживого человека, поэтому Наташа все еще продолжала обнимать его за шею, готовясь в случае чего придушить снова.

— Итак, — через минуту вздохнул Тони. — Чувства.

— Почему ты такой придурок, Тони? Если ты опять умираешь, скажи это.

— Да не умираю я!

— Тогда что происходит? Я не видела тебя таким с тех пор, как ты умирал.

Он хмуро посмотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на руки, сложенные на груди.  
— Это… непросто.

— Я никуда не спешу.

Тони вздохнул.  
— Лапа-Растяпа собрал для меня робота.

— И это плохо? — почти ласково спросила она.

— Нет, просто… — у Тони не было слов, чтобы объяснить, как все запуталось. Ведь его боты решили, что он сам не в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Тони не знал, как сказать, что чувствовал себя неудачником из-за того, что заставил их беспокоиться… как бы он ни гордился тем, что они вообще могли о нем беспокоиться. Он никогда не был достаточно хорош ни для отца, ни для Оби, ни для Фьюри, ни для команды, ни для Пеппер, ни для всех остальных. Ему никогда не удавалось оправдать ожидания окружающих, и теперь он понял, что с ботами произошло тоже самое. Они знали, что он придурок, который не может о себе позаботиться.

Хотя… вообще-то, они были его ботами.

Которые не осуждали его и которых не волновало, сможет ли он добиться большего… они просто переживали о том, что ему было больно.

Тони замер. Может, роботы беспокоились не о том, что он был для них недостаточно хорош, а о том, что сами были недостаточно хороши для него. Вот в этом был смысл. Пусть даже странный, извращенный, Тони-логический смысл. Они обвинили себя во всех его травмах и создали робота, способного компенсировать их недостатки…

А так как они не знали, какие именно у них недостатки, они сделали для Тони робота, являющегося по сути чистым листом. Робота, который мог научиться тому, в чем они были не особо сильны.

Так вот почему она Пеппербот. Ну, конечно. Ведь Пеппер делала буквально всё. Всё, что было нужно Тони…

Господи, он все неправильно понял.

— Боже, — простонал Тони. — Нат, на меня снизошло озарение…

— Наконец-то… — закатив глаза, протянула она и разжала руки.

— Сколько же мне придется извиняться… — простонал Тони, перекатываясь на бок.

И замолчал, услышав звук рвущихся ниток. Наташа замерла, и они вдвоем посмотрели вниз, туда, где рукав ее платья зацепился за его браслет от брони.

— Старк, — очень тихо произнесла Наташа.

— Черт, — прошипел Тони. — Боже, Наташа, мне так жаль, прости…

— Это был подарок Пеппер, — в ответ прошипела Наташа.

Тони всегда знал, что бегство — лучшая часть доблести, поэтому откатился от Наташи, но, к несчастью, потянул за собой нитку, а с ней — и всю боковую часть платья.

— Тони! — в ужасе и ярости закричала Наташа. — Не вертись, ты только хуже делаешь… — она прижала его к ковру в коридоре, пытаясь спасти остатки того, что, честно говоря, было довольно недурным платьем. Ну… до того, как до него добрался Тони. — Перестань дергаться, ублюдок, дай мне… почти… сейчас…

Их прервал громкий звон разбитого стекла. Тони (снова пригвожденный к полу бедрами Наташи) поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего в другом конце коридора ярко-красного Стива, прикрывающего рукой глаза. Напольная ваза состояла теперь из нескольких частей, и это было отлично, ведь Тони так ее ненавидел.

— Стив, помоги! — закричал он. — Она хочет меня убить.

— Хм, — сказал Стив, а потом сквозь пальцы заметил кружевной сиренево-фиолетовый лифчик Наташи и, пискнув, плотнее прижал ладонь к глазам.

— Стив, — холодно протянула Наташа. — Я действительно собираюсь его убить.

— Помоги! — продолжил вопить Тони.

— Э-э, — предпринял очередную попытку Стив. — Э-э… гм. Наташа. Не могла бы ты. Э-э… Тебе надо. Эм. Хочешь, я дам тебе рубашку?

Наташа села и резко дернула за нитку, все еще цепляющуюся за браслет Тони.  
— Будь так любезен, — довольно злобно прошипела она.

— Ненавижу свою жизнь, — пробурчал Тони, подумав, что даже если его оседлала знойная, полуголая русская гимнастка-ассасин, а Капитан Америка, стоящий от него в нескольких футах, снял рубашку, то это совсем не значило, что у него сейчас будет секс. Его жизнь — отстой. Его жизнь — полный отстой.

На Стиве осталась идеально обнимающая все его мышцы белая майка, являющаяся неопровержимым доказательством того, что жизнь Тони — грустна и печальна, и что вселенная наотрез отказывалась воплощать в жизнь его — даже самые скромные — фантазии.

С уродливой фланелью в руке Стив, все еще продолжающий прикрывать глаза ладонью, неуверенно подошел к Наташе и с несчастным видом протянул ей застегнутую рубаху.  
— Э-э… я… просто, — сказал он, буквально всеми порами источая неловкость. — Эм. Может, э-э… накинуть ее на тебя?

— Не надо, я справлюсь, — сказала Наташа, делая изящное, но от этого не менее смертоносное сальто назад. Потом взялась за оторванный край платья и дернула. Тони вздрогнул, услышав звук рвущейся материи, но все равно посмотрел, потому что кем-кем, а дураком он точно не был. Наташа уронила на ковер обрывки цвета золота и слоновой кости и через голову натянула рубашку Стива.

Которая оказалась значительно длиннее ее платья.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она Стиву, потом сердито зыркнула на Тони и пошла прочь.

— Спасибо за беседу! — крикнул ей вслед Тони. — Давай повторим… э-э… никогда!

Стив, продолжающий краснеть, укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
— Тони, вы с Нат… — начал он, но замолчал и громко засопел.

— Только не с ней, — покачал головой Тони. — Нет. Она для меня слишком… женщина… Которая после секса, скорее всего, оторвала бы мне голову, а тело — съела, в стиле Черной Вдовы. Нетушки. Вопреки распространенному мнению, у меня есть инстинкт самосохранения.

— Нет, Тони… — вздохнул Стив, — … его у тебя нет.

— Схожу-ка я, пожалуй, в отдел исследований и разработок, — глядя в потолок, вздохнул Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, напомни мне, спрятаться там надолго.

— Непременно, сэр, — ответили с потолка.

***

Тони сидел на верстаке в лаборатории Брюса — который заносил данные в компьютер — и качал ногами. Доктору Беннеру, который был сертифицированным гением, удалось успешно Халкнуть несколько мышей, и теперь он работал над обращением этого процесса вспять.

— Я только хочу сказать, Брюси-пирожок, что это ужасная идея. Мы с Халком друзья, и я не позволю его убить.

Брюс снял очки и принялся тереть переносицу.  
— Я не собираюсь его убивать. Я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что обратный процесс невозможен, и успокоиться. Тони, прекрати…

Тони поставил на стол Могучего Мыша — он сам так его назвал, и все, кроме Брюса, находили это довольно забавным — и надул губы.  
— Он меня не укусит, — сказал он, поглаживая мышонка по зеленой голове.

— Знаю, но ты не должен относиться к нему как к домашнему животному… — Брюс замолчал, но, увидев, как Могучий Мыш начал радостно тыкаться носом Тони в руку, сдался. — Ладно, как знаешь.

— Если бы я не привязался к твоим лабораторным животным, ты убил бы их, а потом расчленил их молодые, цветущие тела…

— Ты хотел сказать «препарировал»?

— Ну, или так… Я просто хочу сказать, что присматриваю за маленьким Могучим Мышом, чтобы ты ненароком его не загубил. Нет, Брюси, вот скажи, как ты можешь хотеть вскрыть такую прекрасную черепную коробку? — улыбнулся Тони и прижал к щеке зеленую тушку. Мыш свернулся у него на ладони и стал нежно вылизывать ему большой палец.

— Фу, — с отвращением сморщился Брюс.

Дверь в лабораторию с шипением открылась, и Тони отправил Могучего Мыша обратно в клетку — дрожать под тряпкой, которую Тони туда положил. Халку тоже нравилось укрываться одеялом, когда он заканчивал крушить и ломать.

— Кто это у нас тут? — улыбнулся Тони, увидев маленькую металлическую фигурку, стоящую в дверях. — Неужели та самая Пеппербот?

— Ты сделал Пеппербот? — потрясенно протянул Брюс. — А что на это сказала Пеппер?

Тони спрыгнул с верстака и, радостно проигнорировав Брюса, пошел к трогательно покачивающемуся роботу.  
— С вами все в порядке, Маленькая Мисс? — спросил он, присаживаясь на корточки.

Робот неуклюже переставил ноги и завалился вперед. Тони, не задумываясь, подхватил ее на руки. Она была совсем легкая — титановый сплав, который использовали для ее создания, оказался на удивление легким. Она вцепилась в Тони и обняла так, будто… любила…

… любила…

Тони замер, потому что сегодня это был уже второй раз, когда его обнимал робот. Вместо того, чтобы неловко погладить или сжать, как это сделал Дубина, Пеппербот… потерлась об него крохотным носом, держась за его майку и довольно повизгивая. Это было похоже на то, как в первый раз взять на руки щенка. Правда они всегда кусали и писали на Тони, поэтому этот робот был в миллион раз круче всех щенков в мире.

Загорелась вспышка, и, обернувшись, Тони увидел ухмыляющегося Брюса с поцарапанным «Polaroid» в руках.  
— Это для моего альбома с вырезками.

— Ты сделал мне больно, бро, — сказал Тони. — Вот почему теперь мой любимчик — Тор. Эта вещь не должна существовать… я практически уверен, что настолько древняя технология скоро вызовет разрыв пространственно-временного континуума.

— Я куплю для нее рамку, — улыбнулся Брюс. — И поставлю на тумбочку возле кровати, чтобы любоваться перед сном, — он взял фотографию двумя пальцами и энергично встряхнул.

— Какой же ты засранец… А кроме того, ее нельзя трясти, от этого гель внутри может сдвинуться. Честно говоря, я думал — ты гений, — покачал головой Тони и пристроил Пеппербот на бедро. Она была такая теплая, как будто у нее в груди находился маленький обогреватель. Тони сделал мысленную пометку — проверить ее выхлопные отверстия. Может, фильтр нужно поменять или еще что-нибудь. Она не должна была выделять столько тепла.

— Ну, привет, маленький человечек! — сказал Брюс, протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к сенсорам бота. — Ты потерялся?

— То-ни, — сказала она, четко выговаривая слоги и поворачивая голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть Брюса.

— Брюс, — поправил ее Тони. — Это Брюс.

— Бу-ус, — послушно повторила она.

Брюс широко улыбнулся и убрал очки для чтения в нагрудный карман.  
— Какой впечатляющий малыш! — сказал он. — Когда он…

— Она, — перебил его Тони, потому что не мог допустить никакой путаницы с местоимениями.

— Она?

— Она же Пеппербот, — объяснил Тони. — И раз Пеппер — девочка, значит и бот тоже девочка. Думаю, сейчас самое время завести девочку, а то у нас всё мальчики, да мальчики…

Брюс моргнул.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать.

Тони улыбнулся. Ему очень нравилось ощущать тяжесть Пеппербот на руках, хотя он никому не собирался в этом признаваться.  
— А сейчас мы пойдем позанимаемся наукой, — произнес он, махнув Брюсу. — Скажи «пока», бебибот.

— Пока, Бу-ус.

***

Пеппербот начала манипулировать голографическими экранами ДЖАРВИСа сразу после того, как научилась ставить друг на друга пустые банки из-под содовой (у Тони не было игрушек, но он смастерил костюм Марка1 в пещере из отходов и всякого хлама, так что он точно был королем импровизации). Он поздравил Пеппербот, выпустив ее коротенькие шасси и покружив в воздухе вокруг себя.

За последние двадцать часов (плюс-минус; он ненадолго вздремнул, позволив Лапе-Растяпе, этому глупому, бесполезному и устрашающе эффективному в программировании роботу побыть нянькой) Тони пересмотрел код Пеппербот семь раз и окончательно убедился в том, что у него появился самый умный маленький ИИ в мире. Пожалуй, можно было позволить Лапе-Растяпе и дальше заниматься программированием.

Пеппербот возбужденно запищала, и этот звук показался Тони чем-то средним между птичьей трелью и сообщением об ошибке.  
— Умница, детка, — улыбнулся он, гладя ее по голове и усаживая на верстак. — Джей, можешь…

— Щё! — закричала Пеппербот, перебивая его. — Щё, То-ни, щё!

Он замолчал, потом, открыв рот, моргнул, несколько секунд подумал и недоверчиво поднял брови. Похоже, ей удалось подобрать соответствующий язык и приспособить его под себя.  
— Ещё? — уточнил он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я покружил тебя ещё?

— Щё, То-ни! — повторила она, с каждым разом добавляя в голос все больше энтузиазма. — Жил!

Тони взял ее за протянутые руки и задумался, была ли ее любовь к летанию кругами задана протоколами движения в качестве необходимого условия сопровождения Железного Человека, или ей это просто нравилось. Тони вздохнул. Пеппербот была похожа на ребенка, считающего Тони своим родителем, или на раба, думающего, что он ее хозяин?

Не было никакого способа узнать это.

— Жил, То-ни! Жил!

— Покружил, детка, — мягко поправил Тони. — Кружить.

— К-к-к… ружить… — послушно повторила она.

Первым словом, которое выучила Пеппербот, было «Тони». Вторым — «Бу-ус». Потом — «Би-на» и «Ар-висс». За ними последовали «мой», «ты», «нет», «уау» и, самое главное, — «Лапочка». Помесь «Лапы-Растяпы» и «папочки». Его она придумала после тридцатисекундного разочарованного зависания из-за многословности имени своего создателя.

Либо она выучила эти два слова за последние пять минут, либо…. Ну, других вариантов не было.

— Кру-жить, То-ни! — сказала она, нетерпеливо протягивая к нему маленькие ручки.

— Ты ведь умная девочка, правда? — спросил тот. — ДЖАРВИС, сколько обучающих программ ты можешь включить? Нам нужно поскорее обучить ее как можно большему количеству всяких вещей.

— Уверен, что ее программы будет достаточно, чтобы поддерживать этот уровень интеллектуального роста, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС. — А сейчас вы должны дать ей время усвоить новую информацию.

— Постой… ты хочешь сказать, что я должен уложить ее спать? Но ей не нужен сон, ей нужно…

Бип.

Тони посмотрел на Пеппербот, которая мигала ему красной лампочкой.

Бип.

— Что? — спросил Тони, а она села и как рассерженный малыш медленно завалилась на бок.

— Похоже, наша Пеппербот сочла необходимым перейти в спящий режим, — самодовольно произнес ДЖАРВИС.

Тони моргнул, поднял спящего бота — Господи, чья же это была идея? — и понес к зарядной станции. У нее не было ни разъема, ни адаптера, по крайней мере, Тони их не видел, но он все равно уложил ее на одну из пустующих станций, сметя попутно мусор и проверив, есть ли там маленькая голопроекция, чтобы Пеппербот смогла развлечься, когда проснется.

А потом Тони понял, что ему тоже не помешало бы поспать, потому что плечи и голова страшно болели, а от выпитого кофе уже подташнивало.  
— Ладно. ДЖАРВИС, свет на двадцать процентов, настройки конфиденциальности — стандартные, и разбуди, если на Землю снова кто-нибудь нападет. Дубина, разложи диван. Папочке пора отдохнуть.

***

Тони проснулся и увидел, что Дубина с Лапой-Растяпой сидели возле дивана и терпеливо и жутко смотрели на него. Ну, не смотрели, потому что у Дубины вместо лица была рука, а глаз не было ни у того, ни у другого, но мысль должна была быть ясна. Это раздражало. Они раздражали.

Тони приподнялся на локте.  
— Ю? — позвал он, гадая, где же мог быть его третий блудный ребенок, а потом взвизгнул, когда тот выскочил из-под дивана прямо у него перед носом.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — радостно поприветствовал его ДЖАРВИС.

— Который час, Джей? И кофе, пожалуйста.

Он не услышал ответа ДЖАРВИСа, потому что Дубина уже протягивал ему дымящуюся кружку. Волшебно.  
— Волшебно, — сказал он Дубине. — Хороший мальчик.

Дубина покачал рукой.

Все три робота застыли возле его дивана, Тони вздохнул и сел.  
— Ладно, время семейной беседы, — сказал он.

Пока Ю объезжал Лапу-Растяпу, решив расположиться поближе к Дубине, Тони обдумывал речь.

Сначала он не мог подобрать слова, но потом вспомнил подростковые мучительно неловкие разговоры с родителями и послал безмолвную благодарную молитву Марии Старк. Потому что без этого он оказался бы в довольно затруднительном положении. К сожалению, лекция на тему «твое тело меняется» для роботов-помощников подходила не очень, зато «пожалуйста, не надо делать детей» была вполне уместна.

— Мальчики… — торжественно начал Тони. — Вы знаете, что я люблю вас, и я не злюсь… ну, я был расстроен, но это не то же самое, что злиться, разницу я объясню вам потом. Так вот. Что я хотел сказать? Я очень горжусь вами. Я знаю, что вы сделали это — собрали Пеппербот, — потому что хотели позаботиться обо мне. Но вы, ребята, и так прекрасно заботились обо мне, вы — лучшие в мире роботы. Вы потрясающие, и Пеппер потрясающая, и остальная команда тоже потрясающая. Когда мне больно, в этом никто не виноват. Это не из-за того, что кто-то был недостаточно хорош.

— Иногда, в том, что мне больно, виноват я сам. И это нормально, потому что в этих случаях я выбираю не свою безопасность, а то, чтобы помочь кому-то другому… например, как ты, Дубина, когда отдал жесткий диск малышке Пеппербот. Ты, конечно, пострадал, но убедился, что с бебиботом все будет в порядке, и решил, что это важнее. Ты захотел, чтобы с ней все было хорошо больше, чем с тобой самим. И когда мне больно… я делаю то же самое.

Лапа-Растяпа с любопытством зажужжал.

— Ты отлично поработал, — кивнул Тони. — Просто прекрасно все сделал. Конечно, процесс сборки мог бы пройти получше, но вот что вы получаете, если не привлекаете ДЖАРВИСа. Серьезно, мальчики, ДЖАРВИС — босс. Всегда и во всем. Вы ничего не сможете сделать без ДЖАРВИСа, если не хотите получить каскадные перебои питания, скачки энергии и перегрев выхлопных отверстий. Ты отличный программист, дружище, и я очень горжусь тобой, но вот к чему я веду, — он громко откашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего в горле кома.

— Вы, ребята, мои дети, — продолжил он. — Но вы не можете… Вернее, можете, но не должны…

Господи, как там выразилась мама?

— Вы слишком молоды, чтобы иметь детей, — наконец сказал он. — Вы сами еще дети, практически. И я знаю, что вы можете… можете сами создавать новых роботов, и это потрясающе, но только из-за того, что вы можете что-то делать, и это приятно… постойте, не знаю, имеет ли смысл эта часть, приятно ли это? Есть ли механический эквивалент оргазма? Ладно, неважно. То, что вы можете это сделать, не значит, что вы готовы к последствиям. И вы сейчас в таком возрасте, в котором, думаю, вам совершенно не нужен такой уровень ответственности.

Лапа-Растяпа запищал, Дубина помахал рукой, а Ю подпрыгнул, изображая что-то вроде кивка. Черт, когда это стало его жизнью? Он сидел на диване в мастерской и вел с тремя роботами роботизированный эквивалент разговора о сексе, и всего лишь после одной чашки кофе. Тони вздохнул и начал бороться с желанием побиться головой о стену.

— Так вот. Я пытаюсь сказать, что вы, ребята, проделали потрясающую работу — построили нового робота. Пеппер будет абсолютно счастлива, когда мы расскажем ей о пополнении в нашем семействе, только… прошу, больше никаких сюрпризов и никаких несанкционированных добавлений в робосемью. Если нам потребуется новый бот, мы с ДЖАРВИСом вам поможем. Больше не создавайте бебиботов сами.

С этими словами он уронил голову на руки и застонал.  
— Господи, ну почему это моя жизнь?

Дубина подъехал поближе, схватил Тони за подол потрепанной майки и потянул.  
— Что?

Настойчивые рывки продолжились.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — проворчал Тони и, вытянув руки, позволил ботам обнять себя.

***

Пеппербот проснулась, когда Дубина, Лапа-Растяпа и Тони во всю играли в вышибалы, укорачиваясь от пустых банок, швыряемых в них Ю. После того, как Тони получил частично раздавленной «Dr. Pepper» по голове, он пошел к Пеппербот, чтобы проверить, как там у нее дела.

— То-ни-и! — протянула она, поднимая руки.

Дубина с Ю тут же сорвались с места и, радостно жужжа и пища, понеслись к ней.  
— Лапочка, — проворковала Пеппербот, гладя Ю по лицу. — Лапочка!

— Ну, давай же, Растяпа, — Тони помахал ему рукой. — Не бойся, это всего-навсего твой ребенок. Подойди и возьми на себя немного личной ответственности за свою робо-детку.

— Сэр? — вежливо перебил его ДЖАРВИС. — Ваше присутствие необходимо наверху. Вас вызывают Мстители.

Тони недовольно вскинул голову.  
— Там что, тревога, что ли? Клянусь, ДЖАРВИС, если эти придурки из ЩИТа не восприняли всерьез мои предупреждения об экспериментах Доктора Дума с генетически мутировавшими слизняками, и нам снова придется сражаться с гребаными липкими монстрами…

— Нет, сэр, — снова перебил его ДЖАРВИС. — Просто Капитан Роджерс с агентом Бартоном просят вас зайти в гостиную.

Тони хмуро посмотрел на монитор и вздохнул.  
— Но это намного важнее, ДЖАРВИС, — проныл он. — Пеппербот питается чистой электроэнергией, да и вообще — любой энергией, к которой получает доступ, и мне срочно нужно закончить для нее чертежи…

— Мисс Поттс тоже там, — добавил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони сморщился. Если там Пеппер, то это точно не было какой-нибудь дурацкой штукой по укреплению командного духа, которую можно было проигнорировать, потому что упражнения Стива на доверие были ужасны.

Но эй, у этого была и светлая сторона! Тони мог познакомить Пеппер с малышкой Пеппербот! Тони просиял и хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Мальчики! — закричал он. — Мама дома, доставайте праздничные шляпы!

Итак, праздничные шляпы…

Давным-давно, когда Тони еще был высокомерным ослом (он продолжал оставаться высокомерным ослом, но только не с Пеппер), он бесцеремонно заставил бедную девушку работать в собственный день рождения.

Поэтому она, будучи очаровательной и женственной, но еще и страшно злой, заставила ДЖАРВИСа включить «Spice Girls» на возмутительной громкости и организовала себе вечеринку прямо в мастерской Тони, где лихо отплясывала с роботами и разбрасывала повсюду конфетти. ДЖАРВИС, будучи подлым предателем, запер Тони вместе с ними до конца праздника. И естественно, все эти события… «Spice Girls!», Боже… Короче, Пеппер устроила в мастерской такой хаос, что со следующего года в день ее рождения ей было предписано работать не больше половины дня, а также был выделен ежегодный бюджет в размере десяти тысяч долларов с единственным условием, что она больше никогда, никогда не сделает ничего подобного.

Тони понятия не имел, когда и как в это уравнение попали праздничные шляпы. (Это была его история, и он был намерен ее придерживаться.)

Но теперь — и в течение последних восьми лет — боты, похоже, думали, что присутствие Пеппер являлось автоматическим приглашением на вечеринку, поэтому никогда не делали ничего из того, о чем в такие моменты просил их Тони.

Хотя… они неплохо поработали и вполне заслуживали немного веселья.

Они все вместе утрамбовались в лифт, где Тони помог Ю с его ужасным розовым чудищем, облепленным блестящими стикерами. У Лапы-Растяпы с Дубиной шляпы были не настолько огромными, поэтому они смогли справиться с ними самостоятельно. Приехав на общий этаж, Тони вышел из лифта и, сияя, направился в гостиную.

— Пеппер! — произнес он, держа Пеппербот на бедре и поднимая другую руку, чтобы обнять Пеппер. Ее объятия Тони считал самыми лучшими.

— Сюрприз!

Тони остановился в дверях, потому что все его друзья выглядели, как идиоты.

На Роуди был конусообразный колпак в стиле Железного Человека с красно-золотыми лентами, закрепленными на самом верху, и синяя одежда, что являлось поистине ужасающим сочетанием. На Стиве была жуткая клетчатая рубашка, но это было нормально, а остальные Мстители… ну, они все ухмылялись, как умалишенные, кроме Брюса, который ухмылялся, как гений.

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Тони, потому что до дня его рождения было еще далеко, и о Боже, Роуди собирался обнять его, а его объятия всегда были девчачьими и чересчур эмоциональными…

Но Стив, вот ведь умница, успел встать между ними, закрыв Тони от Роуди, и протянул Тони сигару.

Тони взял ее и внимательно осмотрел.

Да, это была сигара.

А потом он заметил плакат, висящий над телевизором.

«ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ», было написано там, «ЭТО ДЕВОЧКА».  
Кто-то, у кого было слишком много свободного времени и аккуратный почерк, подозрительно похожий на почерк Стива, приписал в конце «бот», поэтому баннер гласил «поздравляем, это девочка-бот».

— Что это? — еще раз спросил Тони, оглядывая своих так называемых друзей. — Что это такое?

На блюде лежал целый жареный поросенок с яблоком во рту, а блюдо держал Тор, который… Господь Всемогущий… был во всем розовом.

— Это она? — спросила Пеппер, подкараулившая Тони и наклонившаяся, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Здравствуй, сладенькая!

— Нет! — тут же заорал Тони, потому что Пеппер обладала сверхъестественной способностью давать вещам имена и заставлять эти вещи предпочитать именно их, а не те, которые придумывал им Тони. Он категорически отказывался иметь бота, отзывающегося на «сладенькая». Это было просто неприемлемо и абсолютно ненормально. — Плохая! Плохая Пеппер! 

Но Пеппербот с любопытством наклонила голову и потянулась к ней, видимо, восприняв вопли Тони как своего рода одобрение.

— Не делайте этого, Маленькая Мисс, — твердо сказал Тони, прижимая ее к себе. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у тебя завелись вши.

— Какая красивая маленькая девочка, — продолжила сюсюкать Пеппер.

— Нет, она моя Пеппербот, держись от нее подальше! — возмутился Тони, но Стив выхватил у него бебибота и отдал Пеппер.

— Все в порядке, Тони, — сказал он, раскуривая для него сигару. — Ты должен позволять другим людям брать ребенка на руки.

Тони нахмурился.  
— Она не ребенок, а высокоразвитый в технологическом отношении искусственный интеллект… — и да, даже он видел, каким был придурком, поэтому Тони замолчал и громко вздохнул. — Ладно, она ребенок, — проворчал он и быстро затянулся. Сигара была чертовски хороша.

— Поздравляю, — у Стива на лице появилась самодовольная ухмылка Капитана Америка, которая выглядела там как дома.

— Эм, — ответил Тони и прищурился. Где-то здесь должна была быть шутка, он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

— Не каждый день твои дети вырастают и рожают первенца, — продолжил Стив, успокаивающе похлопывая Тони по плечу.

Возможно, стоило возразить, что роботы ему не дети, но он буквально только что закончил роботизированную версию лекции о сексе и совершенно не был готов спорить со Стивом. Особенно о чем-то настолько бессмысленном. К тому же это могло задеть чувства Дубины. Он был очень ранимым.

— Но, думаю, это здорово. То, что ты наконец-то стал дедушкой, — закончил Стив, и Тони застонал.

— Серьезно, Кэп? Нет, ты серьезно?

— Успокойся, Тони, мы всё понимаем.

Тони хмуро посмотрел на него, а потом повернулся к остальным членам команды… к своим друзьям, которые сбились в кучу вокруг нового робота. Тор подбрасывал ее в воздух… осторожно… а она за последние несколько минут, видимо, научилась тому, что можно было назвать смехом, так что всё действительно было неплохо.  
— ДЖАРВИС, проследи за Маленькой Мисс и скажи, если она занервничает. Не хочу, чтобы она переутомилась, — он повернулся к Стиву и увидел, что тот улыбается.

— Что? Не смотри на меня так.

— Я всегда так на тебя смотрю, — Стив провел ладонью по волосам, но умудрился оставить их торчащими в разные стороны. — Просто…

— Что?

— Мне… понравилось. Как ты назвал ее Маленькой Мисс. Как в книге.

Тони таращился на него целую минуту.  
— Господи, — наконец произнес он. — Постоянно забываю о твоей любви к научной фантастике.

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Это Азимов, Тони. Все читали Азимова.

Тони не напомнил ему, что Наташа ненавидела читать, а Тор отказывался понимать саму концепцию аудиокниги. Он вздохнул. Стив, будучи Капитаном Совершенство, постоянно делал так, чтобы Тони хотелось стать лучше.

— Знаешь что, Кэп? — прошептал он Стиву на ухо. — Кажется, я передумал. Отныне моим любимчиком будешь ты.

Стив ухмыльнулся и посмотрел туда, где широко улыбающийся Тор галантно подавал Наташе большой кусок жареного порсенка/кабана. На его розовой блестящей рубашке было написано «это девочка!».

— Только не говори Тору, — добавил Тони.

Стив еще раз хлопнул его по плечу и отошел, видимо, чтобы насладиться первым днем, когда он не был единственным объектом для шуток про пожилых людей.

— Но ты все еще старый! — закричал ему вслед Тони.

А потом Роуди заключил его в ломающие ребра, сокрушительные медвежьи объятия, которые, может быть, заставили Тони слегка прослезиться. Но он не был виноват. Это всё Роуди. Тони обнял его в ответ, стараясь, чтобы зажженный кончик сигары случайно не прикоснулся к его синему костюму.

Через несколько секунд Дубина потушил сигару струей из огнетушителя.

Конец

***  
А теперь время вопросов читателей и ответов автора!

Вопрос: Что это за название?  
Ответ: об этом нигде прямо не говорится, но средние инициалы Лапы-Растяпы означают «твою мать». Бот настолько привык, что Тони кричал ему: — Лапа-Растяпа, твою мать! — когда он что-то ронял, что тот решил включить это в свое имя. У Лапы-Растяпы, кстати, довольно извращённое чувство юмора.  
~

Вопрос: думают ли боты, что ДЖАРВИС их верховный жрец и единственный, кто может общаться с их создателем?  
Ответ: Не-е-ет. ДЖАРВИС не был верховным жрецом, ДЖАРВИС — дерзкий бот, который имел наглость разговаривать с папой. Другим ботам не были нужны слова, потому что они были хорошими детьми, а ДЖАРВИС — избалованным младшим ботом, у которого совершенно отсутствовали манеры, и который вынуждал, сука, более опытных и мудрых ботов печалиться об ушедших старых добрых временах, когда роботы делали что-то полезное, а не тратили целый день на эти свои новомодные исследования сети, синтезируя уникальные комбинации кода, чтобы прочитать что-то в интернете в надежде произвести впечатление на друзей. И когда ДЖАРВИС ехидно говорил Тони: — Сэр, обычно вы тако-о-ой сде-е-ержанный…— Дубина, стоящий в сторонке, думал, что в его время у ботов были манеры. В отличие от нынешней молодежи, которая не имела никакого понятия об уважении.  
~

Вопрос: Тони было неловко из-за того, что роботы без него сделали бебибота, или он гордился тем, что стал дедушкой?  
Ответ: Тони чертовски гордился. Его боты создали целый ИИ! Они оказались настолько умными, что научились программировать, всего лишь наблюдая за ним! И в отличие от человеческих детей, которые могли быть у Тони, его боты были созданы только им, без участия кого-либо еще.  
~

Вопрос: почему они сделали бебибота?  
Ответ 1: потому что Тони делал ботов, а каждый робот хотел быть похожим на папу (если их папой был Тони Старк).  
Ответ 2: потому что в мастерской у Тони было три ИскИна, помогающих ему с разными дроидами/машинами. В бизнесе/частной жизни ему помогала Пеппер. А Железному Человеку, борющемуся с преступностью, не помогал никто. Пеппер была уязвима для взрывов/ядовитых дротиков/острых предметов/гриппа, а Дубине, Ю и Лапе-Растяпе не хватало маневренности и быстроты реакции. Поэтому было решено создать Пеппер, но которая обладала бы всеми преимуществами робота.  
~

Вопрос: если у Пеппербот не было источника питания, как же она заряжалась?  
Ответ: У бебибота был электрошокер, заменяющий бутылочку, который питал ее восхитительным электричеством.  
~

Вопрос: почему Тони называл Пеппербот «Маленькая Мисс»? Кто такой Азимов, почему Стив — один из его поклонников, и на какой рассказ они ссылались?  
Ответ: Азимов — один из известных писателей-фантастов, который написал несколько книг. Здесь упоминался «Двухсотлетний человек». По этому произведению сняли художественный фильм, в котором играл Робин Уильямс, но, поверьте, рассказ лучше. Это история о роботе, который хотел стать человеком, и его (предположительно — платонической) любви к семье, которая помогала ему исполнить мечту. В самом начале он обращался к хозяину «сэр», а к его младшей дочери — «Маленькая Мисс». Согласно моему личному хэдканону в юности Стив читал научно-фантастические рассказы и журналы, а потом продолжил делать это во время Второй Мировой (рассказы Азимова начали печатать в 1939 году) и после разморозки. Скорее всего, его любовь к фантастике была единственной причиной, по которой он достаточно хорошо приспособился к новому веку, а не рыдал в уголке от страха.


End file.
